Fate StayNight Arcane Prism: Alternative
by Miles Kilo
Summary: An alternate "fourth option" of the Fate Stay/Night where Shirou dies at the very beginning and the other characters must fight the war without him.
1. Chapter 1: Interlude

Saber

1994

"Saber, I order you again. Destroy the Grail."

Arturia Pendragon stands at the top of the theater mezzanine her eyes glance to her master across the great room. She screams a deep and long wail. As a lion cub cries out looking for its lost mother. With one sharp blow everything in front of her glows white. And then she is greeted by the familiar dark of the afterlife.

 _How can I know a man, by three commands alone. Excalibur, my greatest weapon. My trump card, used against me by a man I would call master. The Holy Grail so close at hand and yet..._

500 A.D.

Saber is standing at the top of a low hill. She is back in Britain, back at Camlann. A small figure stands before her, a young knight Saber beloved deeply.

"Father... is this what you wanted. I have destroyed your kingdom, killed its people. And you still do not call me your equal!" Her daughter Mordred looks up at her with hate and pain in her eyes. Mordred tosses off her helmet and Saber remembers just how similar the mother and daughter look.

 _I'm back here again? Ah yes. I see. The Grail has returned me the my final moment, the moment I made a pact with it to become a heroic spirit_

"Mordred, my daughter. Can't you see, I would never want this burden placed on you."

 _I remember this. The pain in my daughter's eyes as I was forced to kill her. Why couldn't I understand her. Why did she take after me so closely that she couldn't understand me. Ironic, Mordred is just like me. She would have made a perfect king, as I did._

"Father... I..."

Sabers body reacts as it did before. Acting on instinct she uses Mordred's moment of insecurity as a weapon and drives her spear into Mordred's chest. As her guts spill out and her lungs fill with blood Mordred uses the last of her breaths to pull the lance forward and impale Saber on her sword.

 _I wish it didn't have to be this way either Mordred. But neither of us can be king. Even if that means I must go back and change the day I pulled sword from stone. Even if that means you'll never be born. I'm doing it for you, my greatest knight. My greatest treasure._

Mordred collapses backwards falling away from Sabers vision. As her eyes begin to blur she falls to her knees as the fading sun gives way to a cold emptiness.

 _I feel it now, the grail beckons me once again. How long will it have been... ten years... that feels wrong. Will that mean Kiritsugu is still alive, the last Master of the Holy Grail. But not its champion. Maybe he summoned me again early to make things right._

Saber clutches Excalibur once more and grimaces at the thought.

 _If he did then he is mistaken, I will not be his servant again._

2004

A young boy stares up at me, alone. This place feels familiar.

"Are you my Master?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Summoning of Heroes

Rin Tohsaka

 _Its been ten years father, I'm ready to win the Holy Grail War._

Rin Tohsaka goes through the motions that day as usual, mostly disinterested in the daily lives of her non-mage classmates. But today was also the start of something new. Something she had prepared for her entire life. As her seventy fifth day of junior year in high school came to a close on December 2nd Rin heads home and quickly changes into her usual red sweater, black skirt and thigh high leggings she heads downstairs into her fathers mages quarters to begin preparation for the summoning of a heroic spirit.

* * *

There is a large crash upstairs, perhaps her servant was summoned above ground where there is more room for the spirit to arrive. Rin heads upstairs unsure but hopeful her fathers books taught her the appropriate spell casting. Rin is startled by the large but handsome man sitting on her couch. After a brief exchange which required her to use a command seal the man introduces himself as the Archer Class servant.

"What, an Archer?!" Rin balls her fists and feels a rush of anger and angst surge into her forehead. "I must've incorrectly summoned the wrong Heroic Spirit."

"I'm sorry Master, but you needn't worry for I shall be the victor and claim the Holy Grail above all others." The older man, possibly in his mid thirties, smirks and makes his way back down the mansion steps to the foray.

"That's not good enough. Saber is the strongest, not you!" Rin nearly throws a book at him for his joking put stops herself.

"Strength is not everything young Master" The man grows serious and slowly looks back at his young master.

"Call me Rin not master." _It still freaks me out to be doing this._ "So what's your name?"

"I cannot remember unfortunately. The improper summons has left me without any memory. But it is unimportant. The less people that no the better, even if I don't know myself." Now Rin actually does throw a book at him. He jokes far to much for her liking. To insult her is her greatest pet peeve and her vanity is her major weakness. After a moment Archer regains his composure and looks back at his master, for some reason he deeply respects Rin even though they only met about an hour ago. He's joking with her like she is his sister, if he ever had one. It all just comes so easy to him like they've already met.

"Alright... I suppose that makes sense." _Even though so far none of this makes any sense._ "I'll just call you Archer then. Tomorrow I'll take you around the city to map out the battlefield."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Battle

Shirou

"Okay Kirei, I'll fight as a master for the Holy Grail!"

Rin and Shirou exit the church leaving behind the brooding priest. Saber is waiting outside, impatiently. Suddenly a young girl steps out of the shadows.

"Hello big brother, I'm going to kill you now!"

Suddenly an enormous man, Berserker, leaps out to the small girls side. Saber raises her sword and charges the colossal beast. From what Rin told Shirou the Berserker class is a deadly although 'weak' opponent. They trade intelligence for raw strength and emotion, violently charging into battle without care for their own safety. Any master who can control a Berserker is equally as dangerous.

Saber and Berserker clash savage sword and Saber is quickly thrown into the graveyard to the side of the church. Shirou attempts to yell to Saber, ordering her to retreat. However Saber is a knight and skilled warrior she would never retreat. despite landing several fatal blows Berserker seems to heal instantly and only come at her again stronger and angrier. Saber deduces he has some sort of magical ability that lets him regenerate or some other fable that is unknown as long as she doesn't know his true name. Suddenly a massive arrow splits Berserker nearly in have, tearing through his shoulder and collarbone down to his abdomen.

Rin orders Archer to stay back and prepare his noble phantasm if needed. But she is hesitant if Lancer is still around, not to mention Caster or Assassin.

The young girl still remains standing under the dim glow of a street lamp. However instead of running she only smiles and says something under her breath.

Saber takes a moment, her opponent defeated by her temporary ally. With Berserkers heart ripped out he loses his ability to harness his masters mana and thus will disintegrate back to the era of which the holy grail found him. However, he does not disintegrate. Berserker clasps his large bastard sword and surges forward with all his might. Saber is half a second unprepared and is launched across the graveyard and over the heads of Rin and Shirou. She lands hard on the street, a stream of blood flowing from her brow and bicep.

Berserkers mind is filled with rage and bloodlust. His master ordered him to kill and he will do so without a second thought. The young woman who is his opponent is strong. But he is stronger and he has twelve lives whenever he enters battle. The blonde woman is now lying down, an injured prey ready for the final blow. However one of the enemy masters steps forward. The boy with red hair, the one his master told him about. His blade cuts through him like butter. his bones and tendons rip and his heart stops before he hits the ground. If he was not made insane by his summons he might have held back or taken the moment to make a small jab or toy with the foolish boy. But his master gave him an order and that was all he needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4: Unlimited Blade Works

Rin Tohsaka

"Big brother? Why! Why big brother! Why were you so foolish?" the young girl orders Berseker back home and the pair flee into the night as mysteriously as they arrived.

Saber remains frozen on the ground her sword loosely held in her grip as blood pours down her arm and cheek.

"Shirou!" Rin runs over to the upper half of his body, his eyes or glazed over and his lips are purple. "Goddammit you idiot."

"Rin, I remember who I was... it all makes sense now..." Archer stops speaking, the command seals on Rin's hand disappear but she is to busy trying to revive Shirou to notice.

"Archer? Archer get over here now... Saber are you alright?" Rin turns to the still living woman a few feet away. She is now drenched in both her and Shirou's blood. The mixture begins to pool around her as her skin turns white. Saber's eyes flash wildly back and forth in shock from her grievous wound.

"Rin... I don't... you're not a master anymore?"

Rin runs to Saber as she collapses, but Rin catches her head before she falls onto the concrete.

"You're losing to much blood... without mana you're... make a pact with me Saber, hurry!" Rin presses down on the wound but blood keeps oozing out. Saber's hands start to shake.

"I was suppose to protect him... what was his name again?"

Rin tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Saber, listen to me it doesn't matter. Focus on yourself, make a pact with me now before its to late!"

"Focusing on myself." Saber reaches up and caresses Rin's cheek, "was never something I was good at."

Although she never truly knew this raven hair girl, Saber must admit. Rin is the perfect last image Saber gets to see before she drifts back to that hill on Camlann.

"Saber!" Rin's eyes tear up, she has never held a dying person before. She shouldn't care this much for a servant but after losing Shirou and Archer, Saber is the last acquaintance that hasn't died today. Deep down maybe she feels sorrow for the servant who was not able to hold the Holy Grail in her hands. Or maybe she feels selfish and if Saber doesn't make this pact then both of them will be out of the war. Or maybe she just enjoys looking into the emerald green eyes of this maiden from another time.


	5. Chapter 5: Winter Days

Saber

 _Yes Rin... I promise..._

The rest of the night was a blur for Saber. The words came to her through the mouth of the Holy Grail but she slipped into oblivion long before she cared about anything she was saying. The next morning she woke up in the Tohsaka mansion. Her forehead and arm were bandaged but dried blood soaked across her blouse. Sitting up she feels the sharp pain rocket up through her shoulder and a thunderous headache overcomes her senses. She collapses back into bed and a new flow of mana eats back at her injuries, slowly but constantly. Saber clutches her stomach and begs for the pain to subside, taking solace in the helpful flow of her new masters mana. By the time her forehead is healed it is already late afternoon. Rin gently creaks open the door to look in on the injured servant.

"You may enter master. I feel strong enough to leave this bed." Rin slowly enters brushing some of her elegant long hair behind her small ear.

"Please, you should rest. And call me Rin, being a master still freaks me out."

"Of course. How have you been Rin?"

"How have I been? Your the one who nearly lost your arm... and you lost your master. I should be asking you that."

Saber smiles and sits up as Rin takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"As I said I'm not very good about thinking about myself. But you are right. We both had a terrible night. Do you know what happened to Archer?"

"No. But I think one of the other servants ambushed him while he was returning to me. He said he remembered who he was, it might have distracted him."

"I see. Who could have attacked him without alerting him to their presence."

"Assassin most likely. But It could have been Caster or even Rider or Lancer for all I know."

"I'm sorry Rin."

"No I'm sorry Saber, I should've stopped Shirou. He just surprised me and it happened so quickly."

"Its okay. He took all of us unexpectedly, and it cost him his life."

"I use to have a crush on him. Gosh that sounds stupid but... I don't know. After learning he was a mage and a master I thought we could've teamed up." Rin never looks at Saber, she remains focused on the carpet and something a thousand miles away. Rin has only seen her mother die, peacefully in a hospital. And that was after years of deterioration and suffering. This is new, and Rin is still in a bit of shell shock.

"Rin there's nothing you could have done. He choose to act and we can only accept his actions and remember him"

 _Even though his memory is already fleeting._

Rin keeps Saber in bed for a few more days. Neither of them even thinks to leave the house until Saber is at full strength. With one servant down and another out of commission its up to the other servants to continue the Holy Grail War in their absence.


	6. Chapter 6: A Battle of Legend

Lancer

 _Bazett was a good woman. She never should have gone to that church. That priest, Kirei, claimed she was killed by an enemy servant the night that pathetic boy died. But I have my own suspicions._

"Lancer head to Ryuduu Temple. I have learned both Assassin and Caster have held up inside and I want you to find out if they are working together."

 _Of course they'd be working together. But its just an excuse to get me out of the house while he talks with that blonde guy._

 _Standing on a rooftop on the edge of the city, Ryuduu Temple looms overhead at the top of some mysterious steps. The nearby areas has had a string of coma patients and murders, suggesting servant activity. My guess, although I'm not allowed to guess, is Caster is collecting mana for a big attack._

As Lancer recons the mountain overlook, a young girl slowly walks down the street by herself. Although this would be considered unusual at the best of times, Lancer would guess she is one of the other masters. Although Lancer doesn't have the eyesight of an Archer, he is still capable of detecting even the slightest movement at any range.

Out of the corner of his eye he also detects the fourth servant, Rider, also watching from afar.

 _Five servants in one arena, it'll be an interesting night._

The first one to make a move is Assassin. The girl almost doesn't see him coming, but her servant does. The hulking Berserker launches himself between the two, parrying the small blade of Assassin and sending him back up the steps towards the temple. Caster appears alongside Assassin and tries speaking to Berserker. But of course he doesn't listen. Lancer is itching for a go at that Berserker but with Rider still in the area he doesn't want a free-for-all where he could get stabbed in the back.

Caster begins launching a salvo of spells to try and slow down Berserker. He is more hesitant now that there are two direct threats to his master, but charges them nonetheless. Assassin uses his concealment skill to disappear into the tree line. His class only works from the shadows and not head on. With Archer and Saber out of the fight so early, Lancer is the only knight class capable of taking out Berserker. From what Lancer can tell Rider isn't an up close fighter either despite the classes hybrid capabilities.

"Master, Berserker has engaged with Assassin and Caster. They are indeed working together. Rider is also on the field, but has yet to attack. What are your orders?"

"Stay back and let the battle unfold. I'm sending someone to help."

 _Who can help? This is a battle between servants. Is Saber already back in action with a new master?_

"Greetings servant." The blonde guy appears on the rooftop beside Lancer.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"It would be wise not to question me in that manner mongrel. But I am here to lend my help per Kirei's asking."

"Your help? What can you do?"

"I see, so the grail really did make me mortal. I was unsure if other servants could detect me or not. No matter."

 _Is this guy an eighth servant? Wouldn't surprise me if Kirei broke the rules._

"So what are you another Saber?"

"Ha, do not ask questions you do not already no mongrel. I was an Archer summoned by the Grail once, but now I've ascended to something else entirely." the blonde guy begins casting... something. Although he claimed to be an Archer his weapon appears more like a Caster's spell then any bow.

"Witness, Lancer, the destruction of that servant by my Gate of Babylon." the glowing orbs begin launching swords and axes and spears at the Berserker and his master. Rider, previously uninterested turns her attention to the Lancer and stranger on a rooftop. Berserker turns and returns to defend his master. Caster uses the opportunity to escape back into the forest alongside her ally. The Assassin with the small blade and red hood reappears at the top of Ryuduu Temple.

"That looks... familiar..." is all he says before drifting back into the night when Caster calls to him.

"Well I guess there's no point standing up here," Lancer leaps off the roof and races towards Berserker. Now that Lancer had enough time to study his opponent he knows the hulking beast is deadly at close range, but even deadlier at a distance. But just out of reach of his blade he is at his weakest. Luckily Lancer is suited for such things.

Berserker roars in anger as Archer calls upon an infinite trove of his finest treasures. Berserker tries protecting his mistress but with Lancer now engaging him it becomes difficult for him to multitask. His child master retreats behind the buildings and further from the action but Rider is gone from her rooftop.

"Berserker I order you to go all out and defeat that Lancer!" His master gives him an order and he cannot retreat.

"Well dog, you surprise me. I've already landed a series of fatal blows and yet you still remain." Gilgamesh arrives through a back ally as his Gate of Babylon provides ample support for Lancer. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a dozen lives. And if that's true then that means I already know your true name mad dog Hercules."

"Archer? You know his name just from a half hour of combat?!"

"Do not call my Archer mongrel. I have surpassed such trivial things. I am the King of Heroes, The First Heroic Spirit." A volley of chains suddenly sprout forth from the Gate. The giant, Hercules, is trapped in their unbreakable bind.

"Now mongrel! I will give you the victory in this battle."

Lancer grins, he would have had Berserker in just a few more blows but now that the beast is caged, its time to put him out of his misery.

"Alright, I guess if everyone's revealing their names the two of you wouldn't mind if I share."

"Naturally" Gilgamesh nods putting a hand on his hip.

"Gae Bolg" Lancer hurls his spear at Berserkers heart. Berserker lashes and shutters at the impact but soon loses enough blood his colossal strength leaves him.

"Impressive, even for a mongrel such as yourself. I will admit even a sub par servant like you deserves some meager recognition."

"Sub par? lucky for you we are allies. You'd regret saying that if we ever go head on." Lancer steps towards Berserker and rips his spear out of the chest cavity.

"I will look forward to it, should the day come." Lancer and Gilgamesh smirk before turning towards the young master.

"What do we do about her?"

"Kirei gave me instructions. You may return to the church. I will take it from here."

"What are going to do?"

"Her body is merely a vessel. No harm will come to it."

"Right... well I'll look around for the other servants first. Then I'll make my way back to the church."

"Very well then."

Lancer dashes off towards the direction Rider slipped away. Gilgamesh approaches the Einzbern girl.

"You... beat Berserker... but he was the strongest..."

Gilgamesh pulls forth a small blade from the Gate.

"Strength isn't everything little girl." Gilgamesh makes a cut just below the heart between the ribs. Her punctured lung spurts blood from her mouth as she collapses to her knees. Suddenly the whining of metal and bending of steel echoes behind Gilgamesh. Berserker roars and shatters the chains holding him. He takes three leaps towards Gilgamesh, his hands towards the blonde guys neck. However Gilgamesh summons three of his finest spears as his first feeling of fear in over a millennia breaks his concentration. Berserker disintegrates and his master slumps forward, dead. Gilgamesh collects himself and looks down at the at spot where Berserker once stood.

"You surpass your own myth until the very end."


	7. Chapter 7: The Princess of Colchis

Assassin

 _That girl, the small one who died, she made me feel something... odd?_

"Master what is our next step" Assassin is perched on the edge of crane arm overlooking the docks. Caster had them retreat after witnessing that strange blonde guy decimate Berserker. Caster hovers behind him scanning the city from the air.

"We need Saber, now more than ever. But I fear even if she still lives she'll be too weak and that Rule Breaker will simply kill her."

"Saber... I've said that before, haven't I?"

Caster shrugs and descends sitting beside her servant. Despite the white hair, Assassin looks even younger than herself.

"I don't remember. Regardless how are your mana levels? I should have acquired enough for the both of us."

"It is enough, although as a servant you should not have been able to summon a servant yourself my catalyst seems strong enough that I can collect minimal mana from you while also maintaining maximum result. In other words I am ready for anything."

"Good. With Rider still an unknown the two of us are the only real threat to Lancer and that blonde guy. As the only players on the board its obvious they'll come for us next."

"Eliminate each enemy as they appear. Its what I would do."

Caster removes her hood and lets her pale blue hair flow down below her shoulders. Assassins hardly glances at her instead monitoring their perimeter.

"Assassin, what is your wish?"

"I wanted to save someone. Someone I loved as a daughter but treated as a tool. She did not deserve the life I gave her and I should have been a better person back then. But nowadays, I don't really care about my past. I can hardly remember most of my life as it is. In fact I don't even remember her name. Just her sad face as she looked up at me with such hope as she died."

"I'm sorry. Whoever she was she must have loved you dearly."

"We had a complicated relationship I don't think either of us ever really loved anyone."

Caster skirts closer to Assassin their shoulders just barely touching.

"Don't you want to know my wish?" She looks at his jaw and smiles.

"As a servant I have no right to ask." Assassin never looks at her, even when she tries to be friendly her remains cold and calculating.

Caster looks at him, half with curiosity and half with sadness. She makes a small O with her lips before turning up towards the full moon.

"Well let me tell you. I want, to stay here. Live life again as a mortal. When my husband betrayed me I cursed him and killed my own children to bring him insufferable pain. When I died I made a pact with the Holy Grail so that I could go back and refuse his quest and stay in my homeland. Before he ruined my life. But when I returned to this earthly realm I found... I meaning to live again."

"Kuzuki?"

"Yes. As complicated as a relationship that we have I care deeply for him. I wish to understand why he would help a stranger as he did and remain as distant as he does."

"It is only natural for those of higher intellect to seek out that which has no easy answer."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Assassin stands and draws his small knife.

"Take it as you will, we have movement coming towards us." He pulls up his red hood and covers his face before casting concealment and leaping off the crane arm.

 _Do as you must Magus Killer, but if it is Saber or that blonde guy do not engage._

Caster dons her own hood and summons her strongest spells.

 _There is no need for a fight. It is Rider... with her master.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Blood Fort Andromeda

Rider

 _Sakura failed to mention my new master is a total creep._

Rider walks into the harbor with her master tailing behind staring at her ass. In life she was once a beautiful woman who's carnal body brought about the wrath of Goddess Athena. Even after that she retained her elegant curves and soft face. If she hid her eyes she could corrupt any man who looked at her. Actually with her eyes she does corrupt any man who looks at her. But this boy was the last person she would want to attract.

"My dear sister never did tell me how she summoned you. But I'm really glad that she did. I can practice everything I want on you before I get my hands on that lewd Tohsaka."

 _If he was not my master..._

Rider tightens her grip on her chains daggers just as two pairs of eyes appear behind her. Thankfully she is only hear to talk despite her masters initial protests.

"Why have you come?" Caster steps forward out of the shadows.

"To parlay." Shinji begins walking past his servant and pinches her left ass cheek.

"Rider shutters and nearly cleaves his head off but restrains herself. Without a direct source of mana she has no hope of defeating even her master.

"Speak fast. My friend Assassin grows tired of talk." Caster crosses her arms and frowns at the disgraceful master.

Rider did sense a second servant but is unable to detect where he could be.

"We wish to ally with you, there is a new player working with Lancer and together three servants should be no match for them." Shinji grins a little as if he was the one who came up with the idea.

"No. I sense you two are the weakest pawns in the game. Rider has an insufficient mana flow and thus could be killed in a single blow."

"Noted." Assassin speaks from the shadows but does not reveal himself.

"Although... Rider do this master speak for you?" Caster turns to her fellow servant. Although Rider isn't using her mount she still has potential that Caster can exploit.

"Oh of course I do... watch this, Rider kiss me on the cheek!"

Despite her muscles protesting to run away Rider reluctantly steps forward and quickly smears her lips across his cheek. Suddenly a bolt of lighting courses through Riders body causing her to fall to a knee. Shinji gleams with pride and roughly pushes Rider up against a wall, groping her tits.

"See she's totally into me and will do whatever I say."

"I fail to see your rationale. Rider, your master has disrespected you. Join me now and I will deliver you the holy grail. And further more I will..."

Rider doesn't let her finish. She doesn't need her to finish. If someone is offering her to be rid of Shinji she will take it regardless of the pain. Shinji falls to the ground, in seven pieces and a massive bolt of electricity makes Rider scream in agony. Caster pulls forth Rule Breaker and stabs Rider in the heart. With the pain passing through Rider she doesn't even feel it. A beam of light echoes across Rider. The pain subsides quickly now that her connection is severed.

"I will fight with you." Rider bows quickly as blood and guts seep into the ground and around her feet. In her weakened state it would only take a gush of wind to knock her down and return her to that cave in the mouth of hell. A trickle of her own blood slips between her lips and down her chin.

"Impressive." Assassin says appearing above Rider on top of a shipping container. He jumps down and removes his hood. He steps closer to Rider and wipes the blood from her chin. He also gives her a small burst of his mana which is like a tablet of ecstasy for the weakened Rider.

"I hardly needed to tempt you. Excellent." Caster withdraws Rule Breaker.

"I am not finished Caster. While I see the appeal to joining you, I must return to my former master. She needs me now more than before, with her brother dead."

"I understand." Caster grins knowing that Rider will fight for her afterwards, even if she doesn't want to.

Assassin turns to Caster confused.

"Master? If she will not join us, that makes her a..."

"I will have her return to her master and then rejoin with us on the field of battle." Rider stands straight and looks at them thankful they took the deal. Unknown to Rider she is now under the influence of Caster and was actually given an order spoken as a suggestion.

"Very well, we shall be called allies until Lancer is dealt with." Rider smiles to herself. She steps over the pile that was her master and walks past the duo before teleporting back to the Matou mansion. However for a brief moment she glances at Assassin. He seems young and stoic. Not like a deranged killer she assumed an Assassin would be. Regardless he does get a perfect view of her butt before she leaves. She even adds a little bounce just in case he looks.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Pawn Princess

Rin Tohsaka

Rin and Saber decide tonight they should see what has become of the Fifth Holy Grail War. After only a few days Berserker and his masters were both killed by a new mage who has joined the fight, on the side of Lancer.

"Rin I am not sure if I can protect you so long as this servant-killer is out there."

"Don't worry Saber, Kirei said he would investigate and take care of the rogue mage. I may not trust him but keeping the Grail War a secret is his top priority."

Saber, now dressed in shorts, combat boots, a blue track jacket and a black military hat, follows Rin down the brightly lit streets of the city. In this central district where many salary workers slave away in towering office buildings, there is a good chance servant activity could be found.

"Now that Caster is gone from the Temple their master will look for a new place to collect mana." Rin informs Saber. However the young brunette is slightly unfocused, gazing at the stars above as they cross the street and head into a large park in the city square. "My father took me here a few times when I was a kid. I loved the water fountain and chasing the ducks."

"That sounds pleasant Rin. I would be honored to take you sometime."

Rin stops and turns around with a perplexed expression in her eyes but her mouth quickly breaks into a massive smile and she blushes heavily.

"I only mean If it would remind you of fond memories of your father! I..."

"Its okay Saber you don't have to explain." Rin turns back around and Saber sighs at the lack of proper communication on her part.

The pair continue on for a bit, passing large oak trees where squirrels are hibernating for the winter.

"Yes I'd like that actually. It sounds nice." Rin tucks some delicate hair behind her ear and Saber nips at her bottom lip.

"Tell me something else about your father?"

"Oh well he was a terrific mage. He was a true arcane master. He loved me and my mother. I always admired him, but I sometimes feel it was all a lie."

"Because of your sister?"

"Yes. How could he do that to her. To our family I just..."

"While I know nothing of the Matou family, sometimes a parent does what is best for their child even if that child hates them for it."

"Perhaps... I just miss her so much. I wish I could see her more often, talk with her like we used to."

"One day you will. Once the war is over I'm sure you'll have time to talk and reconnect."

"Thank you Saber. You know just what to say."

As they approach the large fountain in the center of the park Saber stops, and looks around.

"I sense, something. Maybe a servant."

"Really? I don't... hey what's that?" Rin points towards an small sun dial off the main path and their a small figure stands. It is dark and almost looks like it is made of hair or paper. Its black shell rotates as if its turning to look at them.

"Rin get back." As Saber steps forwards, strange ribbons burst out from the figure and grab her. Saber is lurched forward and stabs wildly at the creatures limps.

"Saber!" Rin screams and summons her spellcraft launching a salvo of bolts at the ominous shape.

"Assassin Go!" Caster cries as the pair descend upon the battle.

Assassin slips behind the figure but it attacks him with its ribbons as well despite his concealment. Caster remains far enough away it does not attack her. Saber breaks free and throws Assassin away before retreating to Rin. As she turns to face the odd form it is gone. Assassin stands and replaces his fallen shemagh, wrapping it to conceal his face. Caster lands beside him.

"You are welcome. I am glad we could get here in time." Caster looks upon Saber with infernal greed.

"What was that?" Rin glares at the enemy servants certain it was all a trap.

"I do not know although we have seen it before. It attacks servants while ignoring masters." Caster changes into her more human form with a blue scarf and tan colored coat.

"If we had to guess it is working with Lancer and that blonde guy." Assassin speaks sheathing his blade.

"We have come to offer an alliance, Saber's master. We already have with Rider and the Matou master."

"Matou? But Shinji isn't a mage..." Rin eyes go wide. "Sakura that's why they wanted my sister." Rin balls her fists. "I'll kill Shinji for this!"

"That has already been taken care of. Now Saber, and master of Saber, Lancer and his ally are too powerful for this Holy Grail War. With Berserker and Archer out of the picture Saber is the best chance of defeating them. Then we can go back to killing each other." Caster smirks.

"Two vs three is good. Two vs four is far more tactically advantageous." Assassin adds, pacing, still looking for the creature.

"And what of your masters? Will they not come out of the shadows and speak with me themselves?" Rin does not sense any mages in the vicinity but still, it should be considered polite for masters to speak directly with one another.

"Our masters of are no concern master of Saber. I am the one holding all the cards."

"And she has a full house. Now all we need is a straight flush." Assassin steps behind Rin and Saber trapping them between the pair.

"A full house will always beat a flush." Rin at least knows the poker reference.

"Unless it is a royal flush." Saber lowers her weapon and turns to her master. "I think we should ally with them master. This mage sounds very powerful if he was able to take down Berserker. I may not be able to defeat both him and Lancer on my own."

"Even when their masters don't have the decency to talk to me directly, I can't... let Sakura be apart of this Holy Grail War. Before we make any deal I must speak with her."

Caster frowns and is tempted to just use Rule Breaker. But there's no guarantee it will work. She'll need Saber to join her willingly.

"Very well go and speak with Rider's master. We will be waiting for your decision." Caster and Assassin depart teleporting back to their new base in the outskirts of the city.

"Saber, we need to be careful. Those two will defiantly double cross us once Lancer is out of the way."

"I would assume nothing less from them. But that is there way, and I assure you Rin, it will not win them the Holy Grail."

Rin takes pleasure in the fact that Saber is so determined. The two of them could conquer the world if they wanted to.

"We should head to the Matou mansion, but I agree Saber. We could use their help." Rin leads Saber out of the park and down some back streets hoping that somehow this is all a big mistake and her sister isn't a master. But deep down she knows her its true.


	10. Chapter 10: Death Incarnate

Saber

Rin and Saber arrive at the gate of the Matou Mansion. It is still dark although in only a few hours the sun will come up. Saber walks up to the gate first sensing a servant inside. Presumably, Rider and her new master are within and can already detect Rin and her servant.

"Let me do the talking Saber, I don't know how willing Sakura is in all this. It will help to see a friend." Rin pushes open the gate and leads Saber to the front door.

"Master I do sense Rider is within, please be careful."

Rin smiles knowing Saber will protect her. Rin knocks on the large entry door of the western style mansion. Surprisingly Sakura answers the door herself and is stunned to see Rin and Saber waiting for her.

"Rin? What are you doing here? How'd you know I lived here? Who's this?" Sakura meeks out almost as a whisper. Rider appears behind her silent and sentinel.

"We're here about... the Holy Grail War."

"Are you going to fight me now? I'm suppose to be a master but I'm not very good at it. Please, I don't want to fight a classmate. You can take the Holy Grail I don't want it." Sakura sounds terrified as she pleads with her sister.

 _Does Sakura not remember they are sisters?_

"Oh no Sakura we are not here to fight. I just wanted to see you. I hoped you wouldn't be in this war either I don't want to fight any of my classmates."

Saber can tell from Rin's voice that her master is doing everything she can to not grab Sakura in a hug and beg her sister to forgive her. But Rin's face darkens into the stoic aristocrat Tohsaka mage she learned from her father and Kirei.

"Well good, please come in then its nearly six in the morning." Sakura and Rider move aside to let them in. While Saber is half concerned it could be a trap Rin enters without a second thought.

"You have a beautiful house Sakura." Rin is trying to distract herself from simply blurting out that they are long lost sisters and she is here to reconnect.

"Thanks, it keeps getting quieter these days. After Kariya stopped visiting and Byakuya died its just been me and Shinji for... a long time."

Saber herself feels great sorrow for the hapless life Sakura Tohsaka must have lived. She can't comprehend the remorse and guilt Rin must be feeling. Rider remains quiet but leads them to a family study in the rear of the house. A few candles and open books litter the floor and desk. Saber notices Rin chewing her lip compulsively and takes her masters hand in her own and squeezes it.

 _Its okay Rin I'm right here and we'll do this together._

 _Thank you Saber that really means a lot._

Rin lets out a breath and sits down across from Sakura.

"I'm here to ask if you want to partner up in the Holy Grail War. Caster and Assassin are forming a group to take out Lancer."

"Yes I heard, but I don't know how much I can help. Shinji hasn't been back for a few days and Rider doesn't know where he went."

Saber and Rin both turn to Rider. She remain unflinching behind Sakura.

"I don't know where he could be either. But we need to kill Lancer before he can hurt anyone else... even Shinji" Rin lies for what Saber thinks is not the first time to Sakura.

"I did hear a little about Lancer from Shinji and Rider, does he really have an eighth servant helping him?"

"It appears so Sakura, But with Saber and the others we can defeat them."

"We'll Rider seems very insistent we work with Caster, but if you trust her then I'll go along with it."

Saber knows none of the servants can be trusted, they are all just waiting to get a clear shot at one another the moment Lancer and the stranger leave the picture.

"I trust Caster, but only as far as I can throw her."

"I see, well I guess that makes us allies. I didn't know you would be in the Holy Grail War. I'd forgotten the Tohsaka's were mages." Sakura smiles and plays with the ribbon in her hair. Rin nearly lurches forward but Saber gently restrains her by massaging her masters shoulders. Rin sucks in a breath as Saber warmly embraces and detains her. She is thankful that Saber stopped her from doing anything.

"Yes... I'm surprised our school had so many mages myself."

"I kind of though Shirou Emiya was a mage myself, but I haven't been to school or his house this week so I never asked him."

The sound of her former masters name sends a shiver of failure down Sabers spine. Now it is Rin's turn to comfort her and she gently holds her servants hand lingering on her left index fingers knuckle. The maroon command seals on Rin's backhand offer some solace to Saber that they can do anything together.

"I did not know him very well so I can not say anything on the matter." Rin summons up a single sentence to explain and not actually explain their complicated history with the young boy.

"He was a year behind you so I wouldn't think you would know him. Anyway I think you and Saber should rest here for the rest of tonight, I assume you won't be going to school again tomorrow."

"That is very generous Sakura but I wouldn't impose on you."

"Oh no it'd be nice to know some else is staying here, even for just a few hours." Sakura looks away, saddened by even her own words. "Rider won't be any trouble, will you?"

Rider only nods slightly.

"Well okay then. I guess we don't have much of a choice." Rin smiles pretending everything is fine. "Is there a guest room you can point us to?"

"You want to sleep together?" Sakura says it one way but Saber and Rin interpret it in a very different way.

"What No! I mean," Rin struggles to find a simple answer.

Rider can't help but smirk.

"I do not require much sleep, my master would prefer me to stay with her just in case." Saber leans forward and offers a reasonable explanation.

"Oh okay then. I understand we really don't know each other that well, me being a first year and all. But I can prepare my uncle's room for you. He hasn't lived here since before I was born so its practically the guest bedroom."

Sakura leads them upstairs and down the hall to the last room on the right. Inside is a neatly made although old, queen bed and an empty closet and dresser. like most things in the house it all has a thin layer of dust and an ominous cold of Matou magic.

"I can bring in an air mattress if you want Saber?"

"No it is fine I shall sit beside the bed on the ottoman."

"I can have Rider bring in a chaise lounge from downstairs?"

"No this is sufficient." Saber sits down on the ottoman as if to prove her point.

"Alright we'll I'll be awake a little longer if you need anything else. Just find me downstairs." Sakura retreats from the room and closes the door leaving Saber and Rin alone with a large bed between them.

"Your not seriously going to just sit there while I try to get some sleep are you?" Rin's piercing eyes shine on Saber like a cat under the glow of the moon.

"Of course I am. I do trust you that Sakura won't try anything but I cannot assume Rider will not..."

Rin steps around the bed and narrows the distance between them. She smiles and her perfect teeth distract Saber long enough for Rin to get her arms around her servants waist.

"I can't possibly sleep with you not in the bed with me. Its freezing in this house and you have a very, hot, body... temperature." Rin slips off Sabers track jacket leaving her with only a white blouse and steel blue bra to defend against the soft skin of Rin Tohsaka.

"I do not... with the bed sheets and covers you should find adequate heat master."

Rin shakes her head and presses their hips together forcing Saber onto the bed in a sitting position while Rin straddles her.

"That's not what I mean Saber," Rin leans forward so her lips are next to Sabers ear. "And don't call me master."

Sakura enters the door with a bundle of blankets, she'd forgotten that her house is abnormally cold for other people and thought Rin and Saber could use some extra warmth. When she enters the two are about a mile apart on the far sides of the room.

"Hi sorry to barge in but I found some more blankets. Sorry the house is so cold. I forget to pay for the heating bill sometimes."

"Thank you Sakura that is most appreciated."

Sakura smiles glad she could help her new friends. Or maybe friends isn't the right word. But Sakura is still glad she helped and wanders off back to Rider making Spanish coffee downstairs in the kitchen.

"Now where were we Rider?" Sakura sits down on a stool and Rider hands her the drink. "Wow this is really good."

"You were informing me that Assassin and Caster might be lying so you wanted me to track them down and spy on them."

"Right yes. I do trust you Rider but Rin and Saber seem hesitant. If we can learn of the location of the other two masters then maybe we can feel better about the arrangement."

"Very well Sakura I shall do as you ask. But I'm uncomfortable with leaving you here with another master and servant. Even if they are our allies."

"Oh don't worry about me I'm sure they'll both pass out from exhaustion soon. They've had a long night."

Back upstairs Rin meticulously arranges the new blankets on the bed. Saber is lightly panting on a chair in the far corner of the room. Rin finishes and turns around facing Saber. Her face is red hot and her gut burning but she forces herself to slowly sit down and not pounce on her innocent servant. The two stare at one another as beads of sweat trickle down both of their temples. In the light of the moon Rin is basked in a glow of white and is quite breathtaking for Saber. Saber meanwhile is hidden in darkness but Rin's natural night vision allows her to make out the exquisite details of her king of knights. After a few heart pounding moments Rin stands up and takes off her red turtleneck. Internally Saber both squeals in delight but also feels shame for looking on her master with such lustful eyes. Rin turns around and takes off her knee high socks but leaves her bra and black skirt on. She then goes to bed and hopes that Saber will just join her. Rin closes her eyes and waits, pretending she could fall asleep before she gets an answer. Soon however she feels the light touch of Saber slipping into the bed beside her. Rin smiles and reaches behind her grabbing Saber's arm. Wrapping herself up with the other woman she lets Saber spoon her and can feel the hot warmth radiating from Sabers long legs and strong abs. Rin feels something she has never felt before and falls into a deep sleep knowing she is completely protected by Arturia Pendragon.

Within an hour however she has a terrible nightmare. Although its isn't actually terrible. Its a sex dream, a really hot sex dream, but it doesn't include Saber. Sakura is lying on top of her in only a bra and underwear. Sakura smiles and says something before taking Rin's hands and letting her grope Sakura's large breasts. Sakura giggles and says something else but Rin feels a sharp pain in her abdomen like a knife. Sakura then lifts up Rin's skirt and pulls down her underwear to her knees. Rin doesn't resist. Sakura begins kissing and touching Rin's neck and chest. Then lower to her flat stomach and thighs. And then...


	11. Chapter 11: Ideals of the World

Alter

The cold hands of death creep up on me while I lay in total comfort and bliss. The sins of the Holy Grail tighten around my throat and choke me until climax. All the Evils of the World flash before my eyes as a small girl with hate in her eyes and dark red blood on her lips. Its my blood. I dagger spills open my guts and I can see my heart beating outside of my chest as it is devoured. Is this what Lucifer felt when he fell from Heaven? Is this what happens to all heroes in the end.

 _None of it matters. Not the girl, not the Grail and not your wish._

 _It has to._

 _Does it? They all betray you. They all hate you. All the good you did and where did you end up. On that fucking hill on Camlann._

 _I killed my daughter so I could save her from myself. Save my kingdom from my error._

 _And look where you ended up._

 _What are you._

 _Isn't it obvious? I'm your subconscious. The little devil on your shoulder._

 _Am I dead?_

 _No We aren't, we're just getting started._

 _I feel cold._

 _I'll call the electrician. It'll taken them a week to get out here though. So you'll just have to get used to it._

 _I don't want to die._

 _I know, I can't promise anything but we will give them one hell of a show._

 _Will I get to see her?_

 _Who?_

 _The Girl?_

 _Probably, I don't really know. I've got to say though you have excellent taste._

 _I just wanted to be happy._

 _And you will be, just not with her._

 _With who?_

 _With my silly. And Our new master of course._

 _Who is that?_

 _She won't tell me her name but I never really asked._

 _Can I trust you?_

 _No._

 _Don't kill her, that's all I ask._

 _I'm not here to kill her. I'm here to kill servants like you should be doing. I'm here to save this fucking world from all the shit people do to each other. I'm here to save you from yourself. But I can tell you right now we don't need that fucking Holy Grail to do it either._

 _I do love her._

 _I know. And you deserve happiness. Guinevere gave you that to remember. But she left you just like everyone else. Except me. I've been here this whole time. I've been in this shit longer than you actually. Now be a good little girl Arturia and don't mess this up, I've got a good thing going here and we need to be working together in order to pull it off._

 _Are you the devil?_

 _I'm far worse. I'm real._


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Fort Contender

Rider

Rider leaves the Matou mansion and heads for Caster and Assassin. She doesn't know where she's going but they'll find her. The indoctrination works on any servant pierced by Rule Breaker but Rider is particularly susceptible. Arriving at the memorial ruins of a hotel that collapsed ten years ago Assassin is waiting for her.

"So you've arrived. My masters influence must be strong within you." Assassin is standing out in the open, he hood down and blade sheathed. He has nothing to worry about.

"I fight for my master but I am allied with Caster yes." Rider says hypnotically. She disperses her weapons and stands before Assassin. "Where is she?"

"With Kuzuki, her master. I'm not sure where but she gave me orders to wait here for you."

"What are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me." Assassin sits down and looks at the memorial rubble. "I did this you know. I Killed a hundred people to kill one man."

"Did it work?" Rider steps closer.

"I don't think so."

"Saber is with her master, and my master at the Matou mansion."

"I know, I followed them there."

"Once Lancer is defeated will we kill them?"

"No, Caster wants the four of us to team up. I don't know about the masters however."

"But we will be the only servants left. Who will win the Holy Grail?"

"I don't think she wants anyone to win the Holy Grail. If none of us fight for it then it won't even be summoned."

"What will happen to us?"

"We get to live. Do whatever we want. Do whoever we want." Assassin means for that to involve Caster and Kuzuki but Rider takes it differently.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know I never had a wish. Or I did but I forgot. Maybe I even had more than one wish." Assassin taps on the plaque commemorating the victims. He has no wish to read them. "So what is your wish Rider? We all can live here as immortals among mortals, or we can fight over your wish."

"I don't have a wish anymore."

Assassin raises his brow and turns back to look at her.

"Did you already throw it away?"

'Everything happens for a reason. If I never died I could never be a servant. If I was never cursed I wouldn't have died." Rider takes off her eye mask, "and if I never became a servant I wouldn't be here talking with you."

Assassins stares at her. She is much younger than the stories tell. Of course he already knew she was Medusa but nobody every really talks about how beautiful of a woman she was. To earn the ire of the gods one must be utterly breathtaking. Truly the hero Perseus was wrong to slay such a lovely beast. Had he simply gazed upon her he should have known to just ask her to kill the monster and she surely would have done it.

A cold rain begins to fall. Tiny ice particles and snow drip onto the two servants. But neither of them are affected by the weather anymore. The icy rain melts on the bosom of Rider. Her exposed shoulders and forearms lift up and she dispels her clothing. Standing bare for Assassin, she toys with her hair and crosses her legs. Her triceps and collar are made of nothing short of the finest marble. Her small waist and perfect belly bottom must have been crafted by the finest sword smith. Her toned and yet womanly legs are perhaps her most appealing features apart from her symmetrical breasts. Assassin stands and closes the distance. His ash grey scale armor and boots, his black under armor and red duster disappear as they embrace.

In life Kiritsugu Emiya had many names and many lovers. A tall pale woman who loved him and a small hardened woman who admired him. They didn't matter anymore. His old name didn't matter anymore. His old wish and old life didn't matter anymore. Once the Holy Grail makes you a servant all that matters is that you serve. Kiritsugu Emiya was never a man to serve. He was destined to be a master and betray anyone he needed to kill. The greatest tragedy ever written was Brutus killing Caesar. And now Kiritsugu Emiya had his moment. His greatest betrayal. The Holy Grail commanded him to slay six other for the chance for one wish. But it was all just a game, a grand farce. Now he betrayed that which gave him a second life. Betrayed the very thing his killed his wife for. But he didn't have to kill Rider. She knew all the pain he did. Maybe even more. She was betrayed by the gods. Raped by them, cursed by them, killed by them. She lost everything and everyone. She could understand him more than anyone ever could. They both deserved this, even for just an hour. A time to make one another feel like they mattered. Like some else could care for them, be there for them, love them. It was more than simple flesh and euphoria. It was real passion and sorrow and pain and sympathy, and love. They didn't need to get married or live together or even make love again. Once was enough for both of them. Just one beautiful time in the snow, in a city, in the world.


	13. Chapter 13: Evils of the World

Caster

Caster reluctantly returned from Ryuudou Temple. With Caster and Assassin gone Kuzuki could stay in relative peace while Lancer and that Blonde Guy looked elsewhere. After spending most of the morning and afternoon Caster knew it was time to return to Assassin and Rider, if she was still around. As afternoon turned to evening on a Thursday night most of the office workers had already returned to their homes. Caster was alone and possibly exposed.

 _Assassin where are you know?_

 _I remain at our hideout. I brought Rider back with me but she insisted she return to her Matou master._

 _Did all go well? I didn't sense any trouble from the other servants._

 _Everything was fine this morning. As far as I can tell Lancer and his ally are still searching for us._

 _Very well I shall return shortly._

Caster knew she could simply teleport to their new base of operations but if she were to pretend to be mortal she would need to remember how to get places by walking. Caster enters the subway terminal intending to scout out the locations the underground train can transport supplies and personnel across the city. However the charts are far more elaborate than she expected and she struggles to find the information she needs.

A woman appears behind Caster, on the far side of the tracks. Caster does sense her but not as a servant. Something else entirely.

"So are You the mysterious stranger helping Lancer then? I was beginning to wonder when we would meet." Caster shifts back into her mystic robes and begins planning to summon a powerful fire spell.

"You think I'm that fucker? Sorry to tell you lady but I'm far worse from a renegade Mage playing servant."

Caster turns to face her opponent. Although she sensed the figure, she did not know it was a woman. A very familiar woman.

"Saber?"

"Don't Fucking Call Me That! I will tear you a new asshole bitch! Sorry, passions are high right now I just had a wonderfully boring afternoon and I need to blow off some steam." Saber Alter draws forth her blade. The unconcealed blade shimmers in a dark light. A glow of death-drive and primal id radiate from the corrupted blade.

"What has become of you then..." Caster draws forth Rule Breaker as a last resort.

"You can call me Arturia Pendragon, for that is my true name." Saber Alter smiles. "What has happened to me, has been a long time coming."

A subway train thunders by, the pair glare at one another and begin walking towards the far entrance where the train arrived. As the cars pass Caster knows she will have to go all out on her opponent. But now that she knows Saber's true name she knows her noble phantasm will take to long to charge up and thus Caster will have to close the distance and keep Saber on the defensive. The one thing she is bad at.

 _Assassin. I am about to engage Saber, she has betrayed us. I order you with a command seal..._

A small cold ribbon the size of a finger pierces Casters heart. Caster spasms, collapsing and losing focus.

 _Caster? Whats going on where are you!?_

 _Saber her true name is..._

Cold fingers begins to stab Caster, first in the temple and then the arms and ribs. Caster screams but it is muffled by the sound of the passing train. She has not known such a searing pain as this. Her hands are the first to go limp. She drops Rule Breaker and it clatters to the ground. Her muscles seize up one by one and then relax, comatose. The train passes and Caster is rolled over so her face is staring up at Saber and a large black shell. The thing they saw at the park.

"We don't need to kill you." Saber leans down and lifts Caster off the ground with immense strength. "We just need you to join the team." Caster wants to scream. She tries. But her body resists her commands. Saber gently carries Caster out of the subway and teleports away, holding Caster in her strong arms.

Assassin arrives with Rider moments later. Rider returned to the Matou mansion and found everyone gone. In a panic she returned to Assassin who just learned his master is in grave danger.

"Caster!"

 _Caster!_

"Where are you!?" Assassin calls to her both aloud and telepathically but she does not respond. Frantic the two search the terminal and tunnel but find nothing. Assassin was able to track down Caster by her magical aura but it is gone now. Assassin knows he only has a very hours before he runs out of mana.

"We need to find her!"

Rider nods and the pair head to the tallest building in the city.

However Saber didn't bring her to the city. She brought Caster back to Ryuudou Temple.

"The strongest servant may be Saber but Caster has the strongest mana power. We need to harness something even stronger to make you... well I won't spoil the surprise." Saber Alter lowers Caster into a small pool outside the Temple. Only about four inches deep Casters face and stomach are still out of the water.

 _This will hurt Arturia_

"Then get it over with already!"

The small black shell cuts Saber Alter across her arteries. Blood means little to a servant but means everything to the Holy Grail.

"Are you trying to summon the Grail?" Caster is surprised by her own voice, it is hoarse and feeble.

"I don't care about that stupid thing." Saber Alter replies stepping into the water. Soon her blood fills the dish and Caster is bathed in it. Souichirou Kuzuki exits the Temple. Caster wants to scream for him to escape but all that comes out is a small croak.

"I'll deal with him master. Hurry we'll need her sooner rather than later if he's dead."

The shell floats into the bloody pool and soon shrinks. Its ribbons, like snakes, surround and encase Caster. With all her might Caster tries to teleport away, or cast a spell, or just scream. But she has no strength. Soon she even looses the ability to care. The corruption spreads across her body, then inside and finally the first drop of blood touches her heart. The agonizing pain suddenly gives way to absence. All her cares and worries depart and she is left with an empty heart. The ribbons transform her turning her into a husk of her former self, except in power. The ribbons retreat and reform, then disappear. Caster Alter awakens and sits up. The mangled corpse of Kuzuki, her former master laid at her feet.

"Bastard put up quite a fight. Nearly got you out of there. Nearly." Saber Alter smiles, she is drenched in his blood.

Caster Alter stands and approaches her corrupted counterpart. All her senses are screaming at her to... fuck... kill...

Saber Alter rests Excalibur Morgan on her right shoulder. The pride of a mother fills her as she looks upon her first darkened child.

"I'm your mother, one of your mothers anyway. You've been reborn Medea. An agent of hell and Evil. Come to cleanse this Holy Grail War of it purity. Avenge the corruption of Angra Ma..."

"Shut the fuck up." Caster Alter embraces her mother. The feeling of taboo and repulse drive her into a wild lust. Saber Alter returns the kiss and they collapse into the bloody snow besides Kuzuki. They make sweet love as mother and daughter. Incest and savagery wrapped together. A mix of torture and rape with only the moon as their witness. Cutting, biting and tearing at one another bodies, they find an exquisite pain and suffering as they reach climax. At the hour of midnight they stop. The darkest part of the night is a time of utter rejoice as they bath in each others unholy matrimony. Soon their new master calls to them. The enemies of Angra Mainya have committed to battle with one another in an attempt to summon the Grail. Six servants must be killed but now two of them have joined in a cause that seeks to undo all the work the Holy Grail has done.


	14. Chapter 14: Knight of Ireland

Lancer

 _I haven't been entirely honest with you. I knew Kirei killed my master but with this Gilgamesh guy protecting Kirei all the time I needed to buy my time and get an opening. In the next couple of days Kirei has been sending the two of us on patrol around the city but we haven't found Caster, Assassin or Rider. He claims Saber and Archer are out of the war when we killed Berserker but I have my doubts.  
_

"Lancer I want you to scout out the forests west of the city. Without the Einzbern master the other servants could be hiding out there."

"Yeah yeah, alright I go check it out."

Gilgamesh enters the church with a smirk on his face.

"I have excellent news, Saber has survived and returned to the Holy Grail with a new master."

"What?!" Kirei is stunned and loses his cold demeanor for a moment. "No matter we shall take her out all the same."

Lancer doesn't stick around to listen to their boring conversation. He teleports to the edge of the Einzbern property and takes a small step in. No longer sensing a magical barrier he breaks out into a sprint. If Assassin or Caster are lying in wait for him Lancer at least has the speed advantage. With Saber back in the game it complicates things but with Gilgamesh no servant poses a serious threat. Soon Lancer arrives at the looming Einzbern castle. Deep within the woods it had been ignored by the mortal population and could be an excellent base of operations with Berserker out of the way.

"Hey anybody home?" Lancer opens the front door and quickly scans the empty entryway. Moving through the hallways he senses nothing and arrives at a large courtyard in the center of the elaborate palace. "Fit for a king." Lancer takes a seat and meditates.

 _Master I've found nobody in the forest, servant or otherwise._

 _Very well, I'm investigating the whereabouts of Saber and her new master Rin Tohsaka. I'll keep you updated._

 _What about Gilgamesh?_

 _He felt servant activity in the metro tunnels, nothing he can't handle. I'll keep you in reserve for now but you can observe the fight if you wish._

"Great, the battle goes on without me." Lancer stands the twirls his spear. If Gilgamesh defeats all the servants himself Lancer will never truly get his wish.

Suddenly a small black figure appears in front of him. Even with his servant abilities he didn't even notice it arrive.

"You suppose to be a trap? I'd prefer to skip the ambush and go directly to the dual Caster."

Silence.

"Assassin is that you? You sly fiend thinking you could distract me with that toy."

Silence.

Lancer glances around at the rooftops and empty windows. A lot of area to cover and he is very exposed. Luckily he is really fast. The shell just stares at him, or if it had eyes it was. The hairs on Lancers neck begin to stand up.

"This isn't funny you know that. Come out and we can fight like real knights. I'll tell you my true name?" Lancer steps forward to kick over the small black shell thingy. Its only about 5 feet tall a very pitiful Trojan horse. Suddenly tendrils sprout forth from the shell in every direction forming a web. Lancer dodges all of the ribbons and leaps onto the roof. The shell goes quiet as he is to far away for it to trap him.

"Creepy." Lancer cares not for tricks and quickly retreats from the forest. Sensing battle he tracks down the clanging of swords to a park in the center of the city. A massive hole has been ripped up from the subway tunnel as Assassin and Rider attempt to engage Gilgamesh in a two on one fight.

"Lancer you have arrived! I was beginning to think my exploits no longer interest you." Gilgamesh calmly makes small talk while his Gate of Babylon drives off the other servants.

"You know I wouldn't miss a good fight. I got caught up at the Einzberns castle."

"An empty ruin gave you a hard time... my my mongrel it appears you've lost your touch." Gilgamesh smiles as Assassin parries a massive two handed axe with his tiny blade. Rider dives behind a tree as three swords spiral towards her.

"Come now pathetic dogs this bores me. I give you only a fragment of my true potential and you waste it with a non aggressive defensive position."

"He's right Rider. We need to go on the offensive." Assassin pulls a halberd out of his shin and charges towards Gilgamesh.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Rider calls back to him and does a black flip before charging up the side of a skyscraper.

"Dear Lancer, make yourself useful and help me take care of these insistent mongrels. Their antics have become boring to me." Gilgamesh yawns and begins tearing apart the skyscraper and Rider scales it.

"With pleasure." Lancer hoists up his spear and prepares his noble phantasm. Targeting Rider he plans to pick her off right when she crests the 55th story.

 _Lancer disengage. I order you to return to me at once._

Suddenly Lancer teleports away from the battle. Gilgamesh notices and shrugs.

"I guess he had better things to do."

Lancer arrives at the gate of the Matou mansion. Kirei is leaving with the door open and most of the lights on.

"There is something else going on. I need you to look after someone."

"What hell no, I'm not a babysitter."

"Lancer this is far beyond..."

"Whoa hold on, I'm here to fight in a Holy Grail War. I'm here to kill six other servants that was what was promised to me."

"Do not challenge me Lancer I still have command seals I can use."

Lancer balls his fists and frowns. Kieri is right he has over a dozen command seals from the previous Grail wars.

 _When has something like that ever stopped me before._

"Okay Kirei, we'll do it your way."

"Good, now follow me..."

Lancer drives his spear tip through Kirei's chest. Kirei gags and looks down at the hole in his chest before dropping to his knees.

"With my command seal, I order you to... kill yourself..." Kirei collapses in a pile of blood.

A young girl steps out of the mansions open door. Lancer looks up and feels the blade of Gael Bolg stab a hole in his chest.

"Lancer?"

"Don't worry miss, I've survived worse." Lancer coughs up a lot of blood and falls to one knee. "You the Tohsaka or Matou master. You all look the same to me." Lancer grins and drops his spear.

"I'm Rin... Tohsaka."

"Sorry about ruining Kirei's plans. I just could handle listening to that guy any longer."

Lancer sits down and leans back till his back is on the ground.

"Ugh... dying sucks."

Rin walks up to Kirei and looks down at him. She steps around his pool of blood and walks over to Lancer.

"You want to make a pact?"

"Not this time little girl. Come find me when your older. You should go, Assassin and Rider are fighting Gilgamesh in the park in the center of town."

"Who's Gilgamesh?"

"My mysterious ally. Claims to be a former servant from the previous war. Cocky has hell but has a good taste in wine."

Rin looks at him and then back at Kirei. In the falling light of the evening Lancer notices Rin has tear marks down her cheeks.

"You seem like a good person Lancer, I'm sorry you didn't get your wish." Rin smiles slightly and then departs to leave him in peace.

"Yeah, me too." Lancer casts a flame spell and burns the body of Kirei. As the flames spread to the Matou mansion Lancer feels his strength leave him. However before his body disintegrates that strange black shell appears and its ribbons begin licking at his almost dead corpse.

 _Well shit._


	15. Chapter 15: Friends like these

Rin

Rin wakes up that Thursday feeling a mix of total bliss and strange confusion. She felt like she had a really weird dream where she got Saber to sleep with her and then had sex with Sakura. But when she looks around the room she's alone and only had a small mess in the front of her underwear to prove she was sleeping. Thankfully the real Sakura didn't wake Rin up and she got a good six hours of sleep and it's almost lunch time. Stretching Rin sits up and feels the cold air prickle her skin as she unclasps her bra. Luckily the room has a connecting shower and Rin decides its best to take a short hot one. Bathing in the glow of civilizations greatest invention Rin cleans herself of the nights patrol and remembers the alliance she still needs to make with Caster and Assassin.

 _I suppose if Saber and Sakura both agree, we should work with them until Lancer is dealt with. But then it'll be open season and I'll have to protect Sakura._

Rin struggles to turn off the heavenly flow of water but forces herself when she realizes she's been in for to long. Rin exits and dries herself with a towel and fixes her wet hair in her usual style before putting on her dirty clothes, although she goes without underwear. Rin heads downstairs and doesn't find anyone in the kitchen or study.

"Saber? Sakura? Anyone here?" Rin grows concerned and heads out into the backyard.

If something happened then why didn't Saber wake me up?!

Rin heads down the block but sees no sign of any battle damage. With kids still in school and white collar workers still in the office the streets are mostly empty besides the passing cars.

 _Saber where are you?_

No response.

 _Saber are you okay?_

Rin remembers to check her hand. Her command seals are still their however she doesn't sense a connection to Saber anymore, nor a flow of mana being consumed by her servant. Rin begins to panic and rushes home. At the equally empty Tohsaka mansion she doesn't find any trace of Saber. She looks through her fathers notes but doesn't find anything she doesn't already know. Rin decides she'll go back to the Matou mansion and rip the place apart looking for someone. Taking a taxi she arrives just before six as the rush hour traffic dies down and everyone returns home. Inside, Rin still finds nothing besides a locked door leading to the basement. Although not wanting to break down the door, Rin has little choice and uses a spell to blow off the lock. Inside is a long dark staircase built of blocks of stone. Rin takes our a lighter and heads down. She knows the Matou family uses unorthodox methods in training their mages and sense the old aura of magic the deeper she goes. Soon the stairs open up to a massive underground pit, a good three stories in height. Although the pit is completely empty Rin knows something horrible happened here.

"Rin, it is good to see you again." Kirei Kotomie steps behind her.

Rin nearly screams and drops her lighter almost falling over the railing but Kirei catches her.

"Kirei what the hell are you doing here."

"I came to see the new master of Saber. I learned you stayed here with your servant last night."

"Yeah and now she's gone."

"Gone?"

"This afternoon I couldn't find her or Sakura."

"That sounds troublesome. Did something happen last night?"

"We encountered Caster and Assassin... and something else..."

"What do you mean"

"A small black... object. Or creature. It was almost as tall as me and had these like ribbons or tentacles that attacked the servants."

"I know not of this creature. Could it have been a mage or even a strange familiar?"

"No I didn't sense any magic but the servants all registered its presence. Caster said it might be working with Lancer."

"Impossible."

"How can you say that?"

"Because Lancer is my servant."

"What the fuck?"

"Indeed, what the fuck."

"You can't be a master your..."

"The Grail War is very rarely played by the rules young Rin. I also fought in the previous war alongside your father."

"You what!"

"Regardless we must get you someplace safe. I will summon Lancer to take you back to the church and I will investigate this creature."

Rin meekly nods and follow him back up the stairs.

 _He fought in the Grail War with father? Why didn't he tell me, was he there when father died?_

Rin now has more questions that answers and in her confusion stops paying attention to what Kirei is saying as he leads her to the entry room. Kirei sits Rin down by the door and summons Lancer.

"Stay here for now Rin, Lancer has been very stubborn and I'll need to convince him to guard you." Kirei sounds sympathetic but his face reveals his true disinterest with her plight. "Oh and Rin, I was the one who killed your father." Kirei turns and walks out the door grinning.

Rin looks at where Kirei once stood. His trail of hatred lingers as she feels tears begin to form in her eyes.

 _Why, why is everyone I love taken from me. How could Kirei do this. I knew he was disliked me but to tell me he killed my father. It couldn't be true could it.  
_

Normally Rin would have been more angry than sad. She probably would have tried to kill him herself. But with her new... friend and her sister gone she's left alone. Rin opened up to Saber, the first person since her father died. She revealed everything and even felt that she could rekindle her relationship with her sister. But now all that was gone, and Rin knew it would never come back. Her old trauma from her childhood begins to resurface. The long sleepless nights waiting for her father to come home, or for her mother to suddenly not be brain damaged. Rin starts hyperventilating and choking on her own tongue. She tries so hard to hold back her tears but they start streaming down her face as she folds up into a ball on the sofa.

A large noise bellows from outside. Rin sits up and looks out the window but the glare from the light inside make it hard to see. Rin wipes her face and meagerly steps towards the door. Kirei is lying face down in the dirt, blood oozes out of him as Lancer falls to his knee. Lancer tells her Assassin and Rider are fighting a rogue servant in the park where Saber first revealed her attraction out loud to Rin. A pain in her chest echoes through her rib cage and broken heart. Rin leaves the dying Lancer and heads for midtown. Alone in the urban jungle Rin picks up the mana of multiple servants and soon hears the colossal battle before she even sees it. In the park Assassin and Rider are extensively injured but holding their own against Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh however is more than capable of dealing with both of them while not going on the offensive himself. Rin hides behind a trashcan and newspaper stall trying to figure out what to do.

"You know Assassin, If I didn't know any better I'd say you haven't even gone all out yet. I think your holding back on me." Gilgamesh sneers as the other two servants take deep breaths and are drenched in sweat.

"You know I'm beginning to think you're an real asshole _Gilgamesh._ " Assassin stumbles as he favors his left leg. Without Caster's mana he is beginning to weaken and is no longer capable of healing. "Rider, I think its time..."

Rider nods and races forward dodging as many projectiles as she can. A lightening storm begins to form above the park. As far as Rin can tell its only in the park and thus must be a noble phantasm. Assassin launches himself forward as well as the storm clouds begin darkening and a mist forms only a foot above the ground. Rider leaps into the air and summons her mount. Rin immediately identifies it as Pegasus an ancient Greek mythological creature. Gilgamesh laughs as the storm begins raging and the snow mixes with lightening.

"So Rider is Medusa eh? No matter a mere trivial servant such as yourself still has no..."

"Bellerophon!" Medusa and Pegasus suddenly charge forward as a beam of light. Medusa's true noble phantasm is not Pegasus nor the spell she just used however.

Gilgamesh sighs and summons a half hundred swords and The Chains of Heaven. Rider and Pegasus are ensnared but crack through the barrier. Pegasus has its throat torn open and collapses, Rider herself is caught by the chains and impaled in her wrists and ankles but stares eye to eye with Gilgamesh only inches apart.

"I admit you gained ground mongrel but you are still no match for my greatest treasure." Gilgamesh summons forth Ea.

Rin suddenly feels the ground lift and some of the pebbles and debris begins floating. Looking around she sees the storm has erected a fog wall all around the park and blocked the street.

 _A Reality Marble?_

Assassin leaps from the clouds and tosses his knife towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh however parries the blade and it clatters to the ground. Assassin however pulls out a pistol, an odd handgun that Rin has never seen before.

"Kaminski Contender!" A great bullet the size of Rins hand fires from the barrel. Burning red hot the bullet flies towards the target and strikes in the temple.

"Ha, mongrel!" Gilgamesh remains untouched and instead the bullet missed and grazed Rider across her eye mask, shattering it. "You think I can be killed by modern means! You are more crazed than I though... wild dog." Gilgamesh raises Ea and its power begins to destroy the Reality Marble. Fire and lava begin to flow freely as the ground quakes as the world is ripped apart. Rin looks around and can barely make out any features of this world as it begins collapsing around them.

 _Its almost like where in a dream. No more like a nightmare._

"I'm surprised the Holy Grail would ask you to become a servant Kiritsugu Emiya. Did you think you could save your wife and daughter?" Gilgamesh transforms into his true form with sparkling gold armor and summons a small dirk from Babylon across Riders neck. "After I kill this unworthy servant and destroy this reality we shall dual as kings Kiritsugu."

However Rider begins laughing. A dark and insidious laugh only a woman who has known true pain could do.

"Do you really think he missed?" Rider's head bobs side to side as she looks down at the ground as her hair covers her face. "Do you really think he brought you here just for kicks. It's to distract you from me!" Rider looks up and summons her grandest noble phantasm, her eyes of petrification.

Gilgamesh eyes widen as her white glare burns him to his core. As the world collapses around them Rin realizes that Ea first targets the world and then an individual thus Rider had enough time before Gilgamesh could kill her. The lightening and thunder increase as the bed of fog starts to crack like glass. Assassin stands reloading his pistol, the Gate of Babylon closes and its weapons dispel.

Rin is suddenly back on the street and the trashcan she was hiding behind suddenly falls from the sky. A hundred tons of rubble fall around her and into the ruined park. The dirt and trees taken into the reality marble are thrown about like they were in the ocean and the oak splinters and flies in every direction. Assassin remains standing while Rider is tossed like a rag doll into the mud. Much of the snow in the park melted inside the reality marble and now spills out into the streets and gutters. Gilgamesh is gone whether dead or not, he has vanished. Assassin walks past Rider who climbs out of the mud and tries repairing her eye mask, but it is permanently destroyed.

"An anti-noble phantasm projectile. You didn't tell me that" Rider looks at the broken pieces in anguish.

"You look better without it on." Assassin walks up to Rin and points the gun in her face. "Who the hell are you?"


	16. Chapter 16: The Long Night

Alter

"I know you're watching me. Yes you, sitting back there trying not to get noticed. Hiding in the back of me head as I take you on a journey you could never hope to go on yourself. I don't blame you, I'm a real fucking comedian. Do you enjoy it? Watching me do the things I do. Killing the people I came all this way to kill. Must be a sick fucking joke cause I don't hear you laughing. Lets get one thing straight, I don't give a shit about your opinions I couldn't care less actually. After I opened my eyes and stopped dwelling in the past I realized life is one big joke, and I'm just the end of a punch line. Shit happens is essentially what I'm trying to get across. But now I got the chance to make it all end. I'm going to save the world. Oh yes, you heard me. I'm going to save everyone's worthless lives and I'm going to look damn good doing it. You know what, maybe I will go see Rin after all. Once this is all done of course. I'll make her my cute little pet. Begging me to use her in every way you wish you could. How does that sound Arturia?"

Saber Alter sneers as her old self thrashes about inside their head. Learning Assassin and Rider killed Lancer, the corrupt servants celebrate their impending victory with fine wine, human sacrifice and of course mana transference through the carnal form. As Saber Alter tortures her old self she rides Caster into mutual orgasm for the ninth time that night. The pair of servants delve into the forbidden and taboo pleasures of lovemaking as their master plans their next move.

Caster sits up panting and sweating profusely. She kisses Saber Alter across her neck and collar thanking her for the great unwinding.

"Thank you my beloved anguished and tortured maker. My the unholy smile upon our bed of desire." Casters hair is coated in dried blood and it sticks to her wet face. In her delirious state she clings to Saber Alter as an anchor opposing a euphoric storm.

Saber Alter however is already disinterested in such intimacies and shrugs her off. She stands fully naked and looks out the bay window onto the snow and street. It is only ten o'clock but already night has fallen and snow begins to descend from the heavens.

"Did you know, I was once a pseudo-male?"

"Where that I knew you then. We could have made a glorious child together."

"I did, with my sister." Saber lights a cigarette and sits down by the as the moon basks her bare beasts in light. Saber Alter reclines in the wooden chair and lets out a large cloud of smoke.

Caster grins wickedly from the bed, her bare body hidden by the golden silk sheets.

"Her name was Mordred. I loved her dearly but she was a mere bastard and I shunned her from me." An image of a young knight with admiration in her eyes at her king flashes across Saber Alters mind. She shakes herself free from her thoughts and crosses her legs.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. When we change we become the opposite of our previous selves. I was once polite and now I am rude. I was once reserved and now I'm inconsiderate and blunt. I once had many secrets and now I share them with everyone. I was once an optimist and now I'm a realist."

"I still do not understand." Caster licks her lips and reaches into the pile of human flesh and bones on her side of the room. She takes a human hand and feeds herself.

"It was done by a mage. A very powerful mage."

"Do you wish...?"

"No, I'm not sure yet. I used to not care about myself but now all I can think about... I want more, for myself."

"This does not sound like you Saber Alter?"

"I don't need you to understand I just..."

 _Return to me..._

Their master beckons them to the waterfront warehouses. Saber stands and collects Excalibur Morgan leaning against the armoire next to the window. Caster climbs out of bed and heads down the hall to fetch Rule Breaker and her cloak. Her small butt bounces and Saber Alter twitches at the need to claw at it.

 _"Once I refrained from sex and now I'm a masochist."_

Saber Alter and Caster teleport to their master. The young girl tells them that the 8th servant yet lives but even in his weakened state is still a threat.

"Why does any of this even matter Master? If we simply engage them in battle I could easily..."

 _Quiet_

Saber Alter silences herself against her will. Her master steps closer to her, a cold dead hand gently touches Saber Alters cheek. Its red hot burn leaves a mark as it passes.

 _Don't ever fucking open your mouth again when I'm talking._

The leeching pain of the small girls empty eyes is far worse than the burn on Saber Alters cheek. The dark child plays with a red ribbon in her hair before turning to Caster.

 _I want you two to return to Ryuudou Temple for now. I will learn what will become of Rider and Assassin and provide further instructions._

Their master then departs into shadow. A moderate snowfall whips up as the two servants teleport away.

"You should not challenge her like that Saber Alter. She is more than capable of..."

"I know. I just, wish it could all be dealt with sooner rather than later."

Back at the temple the pair walk through the burnt out remnants and over the corpses of the humans who stayed there. Saber Alter kicks over a chair and sits down to light another cigarette. She feels Arturia squirming inside her head as she takes a long drag and exhales slowly.

"Why do you keep fighting little Artuira. You lost."

"I am the king of knights. I pulled forth sword from stone. I fought for my peoples ideals above my own, and I died for them. I will not break so easily!"

"I think you should just shut the fuck up and let me take care of everything. Since I'm your total opposite I do understand you're argument as well as my own. But you're logic if flawed little Arturia. A king does not grant wishes, they do not give the people what they want. They give the people what they don't realize they want. One person cannot please everyone little Arturia, and the sooner you realize that the sooner we can get back to work."

Saber Alter digs her cigarette into the floor with her foot and gets up. She stretches her arms slightly and collects Excalibur Morgan and heads outside. The snow begins to pick up as a storm begins brewing over the city. Saber Alter remembers the winters in Camelot, they were a lot harsher and far longer than a minor dusting such as this. Her memory of course is not really her own, its stolen from the woman who was king. She also remembers some of the people who were closest to her old self. A wizard, a sister, a cousin and a daughter. Her daughter was her favorite memories, for both of them. Mordred was much more like Saber Alter when in her early 20s. That was when she earned the name Knight of Treachery. Mordred only once saw the true id of Arturia Pendragon, that was when Saber killed her. That was the first manifestation of Saber Alter. That battle, That hill on Camlann.

Caster appears in the doorway, frowning. She knows her fellow abomination still dwells on her past life, her true self still resisting the corruption. For Caster the transition was much easier, she was much weaker to physical resistance and thus was overcame easier. The saber class however is remarkably durable when it comes to such things and is thus takes the poison much longer to take over the host. Soon however it will not matter. All there wildest fantasies will be fulfilled once their master destroys the grail. Medea the Princess of Colchis will return to this new world permanently and begin something most unholy. With Saber Alter by her side they could take over the world if they wished.

"It is time. The enemies gather their strength. Now is the time to pounce."

Saber Alter nods and hefts her heavy sword, the gleaming red curse on the sword flares as it begs for blood. The pair walk down the steps of the Temple, the snow swirling and falling around them. Tonight will be the end of this Grail War. And deep down even the broken spirit of Arturia Pendragon knows that no one is capable of defeated the corrupted servants.


	17. Chapter 17: Far Side of the World

Assassin

So this little broken girl in the snow is Rin Tohsaka. She barely looks like the same girl the last time they saw each other. This new girl has absolute fear and abandonment in her eyes. Assassin knows that the feeling well. She was so strong the previous night and now she looks like she could break into a million pieces. Assassin no longer senses the aura of a master within her. _So she didn't betray us, Saber betrayed her as well._

 _So is Saber already out of the picture. And with Caster missing as well? These past twenty four hours have been quite the shit show._

Rider steps beside Assassin and hides her eyes from Rin.

"Where is Sakura?!" She mutters but wants to scream.

"I... I don't... I don't know." Rin stammers out surprised by her own voice.

"This isn't good" Assassin puts away his revolver. "We're down two servants and a master." Assassin looks around at the destruction. _There's no way that blonde asshole could have survived this_. "Alright here's the plan, Rider and Sabers master will go looking for Sakura. I'll double back and look for Caster. Keep an eye out for Saber or Lancer."

"Lancer is dead. I don't know what happened to Saber."

"She attacked Caster, before I could find them Gilgamesh showed up and attacked me."

"Saber was here? When? Why would she attack Caster?"

"I don't know. I don't know. And I don't know. Did she break her contract with you? Why would she betray us?"

Rin looks down and shows them her command seals. Although they look the same Assassin doesn't sense any power or magic behind the tattoo.

"Something isn't right. And I bet that black creature has something to do with it."

"What happened to Lancer?" Rider speaks quietly interrupting their conversation.

Rin and Assassin turn and see Rider staring at something high above them on a rooftop. Looking up they see three figures looking down on them.

"Shit. You two better get outta here." Assassin draws out his knife. "I'll hold them off."

One of the figures, the largest, leaps down off the roof and lands about ninety meters from where the trio on the ground is standing. Rin and Rider don't complain and run off towards the red light district. The two figures on the roof disappear but Assassin doesn't sense they used a teleportation spell.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Saber Alter stands from the crater she just made on the sidewalk. She grips Excalibur Morgan and grins at her new prey. "Assassin I presume?"

"What gave it away?"

"Oh you got jokes too? I think well get along spectacularly." Saber Alter lunges at Assassin shortening the distance in just two leaps. Even for Assassin that is really fast and he barely has enough time to block the first blow. Saber Alter has enhanced strength and speed and lands blow after blow against the statistically weaker servant. The combo attacks leave little time for Assassin to do anything besides play defense. constantly losing ground he retreats to a pedestrian overpass stretching over an empty highway. Luckily his agility and evasion skills still surpass Saber Alter and he deflects about 90% of her attacks. However without a master, and a low stamina he begins to weaken and move more sluggishly giving Saber Alter the chance for a final blow. Above them on the rooftop Caster and her new master look on as the lion isolates and them eliminates her prey.

"You're pretty good" Saber Alter kicks Assassin in the knee when he doesn't rally quick enough. "But you're slowing down old man. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were fighting without a master?"

"Fuck you."

"Ha, your not really my type."

Assassin headbutts Saber Alter and she staggers back. He quickly casts conceal and back flips into the alley below.

"You can't escape Assassin!" Saber Alter vaults the guard rail and chases after him.

Even in the ideal situation Assassin wouldn't want to go head on against a Saber. Using his stealth abilities he could try an ambush but she already knows where he is.

"Time Alter- double accel" Assassin sprints down the dark alleyway leading Saber Alter away from Rider.

Assassin is fast, but Saber Alter is faster. She catches up to him and kicks his feet out from underneath him. Assassin tosses his knife at her, slicing her leg. He balances himself against a wall and continues towards the waterfront.

"Time Alter- triple accel" Assassin pulls out his Contender and readies a bullet. Once he uses his noble phantasm he won't have any other backup.

Saber Alter shakes off the lucky hit and runs after him. She knows he's leading her farther away from the hunt but it doesn't really matter.

Assassin reaches the waterfront. In about fourteen steps he'll turn around and fire his noble phantasm. If he misses or it doesn't outright kill her he'll need 14 and a half milliseconds to reload.

four steps

three steps

two steps

"Time Alter- Square acc..."

Excalibur Morgan pierces him just below the intestines. His momentum impales him deeper onto the sword as Saber Alter stands ahead of him with her feet just inches from the water.

 _Damn she's fast._ Assassin coughs up blood and falls to his knees. His noble phantasm clattering to the ground. His red hood falls off his face and for the first time they stare at each other face to face.

"Master?"

"Arturia?"

"Oh My God! What have I done?" Saber Alter kneels before Kiritsugu and applies pressure onto his wound. Excalibur Morgan lies gleaming and bloody on the ground beside her.

"Its okay. I... deserved this. I'm sorry Saber... for everything." In that brief moment the corruption fades and Saber is again her coherent self. She is surprised she has found her old master after all these years. She had thought if they crossed paths again she would disown him. Curse him. Hate him. But now, seeing him like this. All her compassion and admiration for Irisviel come flooding back and Saber can't bear the thought to let this man die. However in the dark parts of her head Saber Alter tells her this isn't the real Kiritsugu. This is his heroic spirit come back to life to fight for the Holy Grail.

"We'll get through this Emiya."

Assassin smiles and pushes her hands off his wound.

"After all this time you still haven't learned have you Saber. Well I guess neither have I."

Assassin begins to disintegrate as the Holy Grail fills with another dead servant.

"I can save you... I just, need...'

Assassin laughs lightly but slumps backward before going limp.

"Stop trying little Arturia."


	18. Chapter 18: Vessel of the Lesser Grail

Rider

Rider doesn't sense Assassins death. But she knows how unlikely it would be that he will survive. Taking Rin the pair end up running to her high school now empty and desolate. As night turns into early morning it is only a matter of time before dawn brings witnesses and potential victims. Like Rin, Rider still feels a connection to her master, but cannot determine her location. Thankfully she still has a decent flow of mana and can still go head to head against any of the remaining servants. Rin remains silent as the pair race inside and head to the top floor of the school. Rider doesn't really care either way but it seems out of character for the young mage.

"Rin, where did you see Saber or Sakura last?"

"Sakura brought me extra blankets and I feel asleep with Saber shortly after. When I woke up around noon they were both gone from the house."

"So that leaves around six hours for them to have gone missing. Shit." Rider folds her long hair back behind her hair exposing her face. Sighing she curses herself for spending so much time with Assassin.

"Maybe Caster and Assassin betrayed us. Now there are three servants against us and they've captured my master."

Rin begins spell casting. She reactivates the bounded field around the school effectively locking them in. Although the field won't really stop another servant it will alert them long enough to set up some sort of defenses.

"What will we do, if they did I don't think either of us will live till sunlight."

Rider knows she's right but tries lying to herself that they can make it.

"I still have a mana flow from my master but it still won't be enough to activate any of my noble phantasms. I'll be sub-par in a fight with Saber should she be working against us."

"Do you really think she betrayed me... us?"

"I do not know her true name but I doubt it. Regardless she is not here now and we must assume the worst."

"Caster was collecting mana from civilians around Ryuudou Temple. Maybe we have enough time to..." Rin knows there aren't any people around for them to remain hidden inside the bounded field. Maybe if they double back to the Matou mansion they could...

"We don't, But I have an idea." Rider leans forward and embraces Rin in a kiss. Rin is stunned and tries to push her off, but the strong grip of the servant pulls her closer. Rider uses her tongue to penetrate past Rin's lips wrestling the young girls tongue as she begins to massage her breasts. Rin tries to scream but in the back of her head remembers a spell allowing mages to transfer energy through their libido.

 _Fuck that's a stupid spell_

Rider pulls Rin's sweater up above her collar and lets go of Rin's neck to begin unclasping her bra. Rin pushes Rider away but the servant presses her thigh between Rin's legs and starts rubbing her through their clothes. Rin moans at the contact and regrets not wearing any panties. Rider withdraws her tongue and allows Rin to breath. Despite herself Rin blushes and feels turned on.

"We need to hurry the other servants could arrive within a half hour if they aren't already outside." Rider kicks over a chair and lifts Rin up onto a teachers desk in the front of the empty class room. Rin is surprised but before she can protest Rider leans her back with her bare back pressed against the cold metal desk. Rider lifts Rin's legs up and rests them on her shoulders. Rin's skirt gets pushed up on her flat stomach and reveals her exposed shaven pussy.

Rin gasps and tries to hide herself, pulling down her skirt and pushing Rider away. Inadvertently she grabs Riders breast which causes Rider to let out a moan of pleasure herself. Rin nearly screams and takes her hand away, but Rider quickly grabs her hand and puts it back.

"This could be a lot worse Rin." Rider nips at the young girls neck, tempted to draw blood.

Rin bites her lip but knows Rider has all the power here. As a servant she could easily kill Rin and take her mana that way.

Rider slowly lifts back up Rin's skirt, the masters no longer putting up a significant fight. Riders hands move apart Rin's thighs exposing the girl further. Soon Riders hands make there way down Rin's legs resting on her flat stomach. It has only been about six minutes but Rin has totally submitted to Rider, and the servant wastes no time gazing upon the elegantly curved 17 year old. Rider removes her lips from Rin's neck slowly making her way past the girls breasts and down to her most private region. Rider draws her chain dagger and cuts apart Rin's skirt and red sweater now leaving her completely naked. Rin opens her mouth but only a silent gasp forms in her throat. Paralyzed Rin puts her elbow over her eyes and makes a small O with her mouth as the molesting turns her on ever so slightly. Rider can tell Rin isn't really enjoying this, but she doesn't really give a shit. Rider never trusted Rin but admits she is full of mana and this is the best way to extract it short of killing the poor girl.

Rider pulls off the torn skirt and tosses it onto the floor. Rin is already wet with anticipation and Rider swarms her with her tongue and index finger. Rider dances within the young girl and also plays with her left breast which seems to stimulate her further. Soon Rin's breath shortens and she begins to thrust her hips into Riders hand. As Rider plays with her she adds a second finger, with her ringer finger tracing the girls back entrance. Rin jumps at the contact and her eyes shut close as she climaxes. Rider returns her mouth to the girls neck, first gently as she rides out her orgasm and then nips and sucks as the girl calms herself. Rin's heavy moans and panting increases as Rider begins to pick up speed. Rin grabs her right breast for more attention and soon her insides clench and she orgasms a second harder time. As Rider violates the virgin girl she senses a servant has reached the bounded field. Removing her lips from Rin's neck she licks at the fresh blood she has on her tongue.

"There is another servant here. I have no more use for you. Escape now if you can. Your Grail War has ended." Rin meekly nods and wraps herself in her torn sweater trying to cover her exposed breasts.

Rider leaves the naked Rin inside the classroom. Which ever servant has entered the bounded field appears to be alone. Thus Rider hopes Rin has the chance to get away if she can. Most likely only one of the servants will be leaving the school grounds in the morning.

Stepping out into the cold morning air Rider can feel but not see the enemy servant. Taking a few steps she feels an itch on the back of her neck and turns to see a hail of ice crystals flying towards her like spears. Doing a back flip Rider escapes the three meter long ice spears. Caster is floating just above the roof. Her blackened and charred hood masking her undead appearance.

"Caster! Why have you betrayed us?" Rider leaps into the air and scales the side of the building in five moves.

Caster chuckles and retreats sending an electric shock wave to stall the other servant.

"I never betrayed you. My new master wants you to join us, just like I did. We simply had a change of ideals." Caster floats high above the school, far enough that Rider's weapons cannot reach her.

"You are different, I can sense it. But you remain some sort of servant and have become my enemy."

Caster bursts out into laughter and pulls out Rule Breaker.

"Remember this? Rider I order you to kneel."

Rider drops to the ground, her arms and legs going weak.

 _What Magic? Has she corrupted me already... when she stabbed me to free me from my old master, it was a Trojan Horse._

Caster touches down and smirks. Her hidden magic quite easily controls the weak servant.

"Rider I want you to tell me where Saber and your master are hiding? Are they here? In the school?"

"No! I would... Never!"

"Rule Breaker compels you! Answer me or kill yourself."

Rider struggles. Ever cell in her body is screaming for her to resist, but her cursed heart urges her to obey.

"I do not know!"

"You are lying."

"I left Saber's master downstairs, Sakura has been missing all day."

"No I haven't."

Rider looks up and standing at the top of the stairs is Sakura, covered in blood and completely naked. Standing beside her is Saber also blackened like Caster.

"Master? Why are you here, Run!" Rider forces herself to sit up, the power of Rule Breaker is like gravity but she draws her chain dagger and slits Casters Achilles tendon. Caster screams and falls, dropping Rule Breaker. The fresh mana from Rin surges through her like a steroid and she is just strong enough to resist Rule Breaker. Rider Stands and picks up Rule Breaker. The cold metal feels uneasy in her grip and a strange humming feeling echoes throughout Riders arm. Rider now has a split second choice. Go for Caster while she is down or attempt to flee. Saber sneers and lifts up her blade to her shoulder prepared to defend her new master. If Rider makes a move she'll surely have to fight Saber. If she doesn't Caster will probably kill her.

"Rider I order you with a command seal. Kill Caster and free yourself from Rule Breaker." Sakura grins as the blood of Lancer drips from her jaw.

"What? My Master Why!" Caster staggers up but Rider flips her dagger in her hand and shoves it backward into the blackened servants heart. Caster gags and Saber takes three steps forward, closing the distance.

"Saber stop. Lower your weapon." Saber Alter clenches her fists and her muscles lock up, but she obeys all the same. "Caster if you are truly worthy of my gift you should have no trouble killing Rider. But if Rider is capable of killing you... well then I choose the wrong servant."

"I only wanted... to serve..." Caster collapses the dark energy from her corrupted master now flowing into Rider. Like a snake bite the venom races through Rider's arm and across her chest to her heart. The natural beating of her organ stops and Rider falls to her knees in agony.

"Kuzuki..." Caster begins to breath at a rapid pace. She rolls herself over as blood soaks her cloak and spills out of her mouth.

Saber Alter wants to save her new beloved but looks away. Her dying lover is her masters orders and she is forced to obey her command. Deep down her hollow heart breaks a little further but soon Caster's dying breath slows and ends with just a sad frown on the corrupted servants face.

Sakura walks up to her first corrupted servant and places a hand on her breastplate.

"You see Saber I am not all powerful like the Holy Grail. Even just two servants drains my mana significantly. Now with the energy of Assassin and Lancer I have enough to turn my original servant to our cause." Sakura grins as she drips blood onto Sabers armor.

Rider sits on her knees as the corruption spreads across her body, changing her. Her clothes melt away to a simple brown teddy lingerie with a connecting torn skirt. On Riders left thigh the corruption manifests into a large and deep tattoo similar to Saber Alters neck or Casters right arm. Rider lets out a wail as the blackness burns her inside and out. Dropping Rule Breaker and her dagger chain Rider grabs the concrete as her vision blurs and she begins to lose consciousness.

Sakura walks over to her dead servant and sits beside her body. Casters eye are glazed over and her pupils have enlarged but she hasn't disintegrated yet. Sakura lifts up Casters head and shoulders nursing her like a newborn.

"You still serve a purpose."


	19. Chapter 19: Blood of My Blood

Rin

Rin awakens in an empty room back in her school. She pulls together the torn remnants of her sweater and sits up sensing a massive mana source directly outside in the school plaza. Rin looks around at down at her nude form. Dried blood hardens on her neck and she vigorously wipes it off.

"Hello Ms Tohsaka." A woman's voice startles Rin, causing her to jump and cover herself.

"Who's there."

"I am no one physically. But I am everything. I need your help Tohsaka."

Rin looks around but only the glow of moonlight and derelict sentinel class desks surround her.

"Where's Rider? What happening?" Rin feels her forehead finding a long cut above her right eye.

"We are in the final hours of the Holy Grail War. Rider killed you, on accident. We must hurry if we are to stop the summoning of something dark." Warm hands suddenly envelop Rin, lifting her up off the ground.

"I'm dead?"

"In a way. I've keep you from truly dying until we had time to talk. I need something from you Tohsaka, as the last of your bloodline and the final master in the Holy Grail War."

"No... let me die, please..." A tear forms on Rin's cheek as a pale blue glow illuminates her skin.

"Your sister Sakura Matou, she was imbued with a fragment of the lesser grail. But it was corrupted and has become something horrible. She has killed or transformed all of the servants remaining and plans to summon Angra Mainyu, all the evils of the world. If that happens he will journey here with an army and destroy this world. We must stop him."

"What... how could..."

"It no longer matters. Make a pact with me Rin Tohsaka, become a servant of the Holy Grail and a protector of the world. I can give your power and everything you desire."

"I cannot, no I won't. I failed, I don't deserve our power."

"Tohsaka you earned this. You fought in a Holy Grail War. Regained your families honor. Proven yourself as a mage. Even despite the inherent flaws and improper summoning of the grail you nearly achieved greatness. Let me help you finally get what you deserve."

"No..." Rin tries to pull away from the woman. Losing her clothes Rin fights naked, shoving and kicking. "I will not end like this."

"I'm not asking for anything to end. As a servant you will be summoned a hundred times or more back to the world. Across eons you will join six others for the chance at a holding the grail in your hands. Getting a single omnipotent wish."

"And be cursed to live on my knees in service to a device that forces good people to kill each other. I saw what became of Archer, Saber, Caster, Assassin and Rider. They were shadows of their former selves. Meaningless shells used only as tribute to a false wish granter."

The hairs on the back of Rin's neck prick and she is feels something black in her heart. Flashes of Saber, Archer, Assassin and even Rider come back into her vision. They truly were deprived of everything. Archer lost all his memory but still fought for something he didn't remember. Assassin fought but lost everything to get there. Rider gave up her morals just for the chance to get the Grail. And Saber she only lived to fulfill a wish that would kill her. No Rin would not follow something that cost them their lives. Something that caused the death of her father, and mother, and sister.

"Good, so would you like to see Saber again?"

Hands lift off of Rin's eyes and she is sitting on the ground outside the school in the plaza. A warm cloak covers her and about a dozen blackened shadows surround her. In the middle of them all is a small girl in a black dress and dead straw hair.

"Saber?!" Rin smiles as the Alter servant kneels before her former master. Saber Alter's old self finally purge from her memory.

"Hello Rin. Its been awhile. You passed the test."

Rin sits up and embraces her servant. Despite herself she still feels glad to see the king of knights. The influence of all the worlds evils slowly seeps into Rin's heart.

"Whats going on? Who are all these people?"

"What them? They're family." The others all laugh.

In the red sky, lightening shatters across the clouds almost like it cackles.

"Whats more important is we want you to join us." Saber Alter sneers and a tall beautiful girl about Rin's age steps forward.

"Salut, petite fille. We want... comment dites-vous, you're help?" the girl has a long white braid of hair and a flag pole in her hand.

"What do you need my help for?"

A large man with tattoos across his chest and a red bandana across his forehead steps forward crouching between the two servants.

"After we destroy humanity there are a great many things we want to do. There are still treasures beyond the Holy Grail."

"Did somebody say treasures? Mongrel!"

The ash and smoke from the fires blows away and from it emerges a blonde man in radiant golden armor and sparkling red eyes. A hundred weapons reveal themselves from the Gate of Babylon. Gilgamesh walks towards the small gathering of corrupted servants with a grin on his face.

"Surely even a crazed dog such as yourself wouldn't dare defile a single one of my infinite treasures?"

"Fuck, this guy." The red man stands and draws two long knives. The servants form a circle around him and likewise draw their weapons. Saber Alter reluctantly stands and joins them, the tall girl smiles and takes the vanguard of the formation. A small girl in a g-string and bra slips into the shadows. Another with the skin of a boar roars and like a feral dog charges Gilgamesh. The others soon join them with swords and clubs and pikes. Only Saber Alter remains behind still only half raising Excalibur Morgan.

"Rabid beasts, all of you. No matter. Gaze upon the wrath of the Holy Grail. Witness my Gate of Babylon." Gilgamesh draws forth first only a half hundred weapons from his treasure trove. The axes and swords throw themselves towards the enemy. Only their leader hesitates. The red man dodges and hides behind a pillar of the school.

"Saber?" Rin grasps a small piece of the other girls hem.

"Run little Tohsaka. Arturia would not want you to die tonight." Saber Alter summons her armor and charges into the fray. The tall girl and the others are pinned down by the hail of weapons.

"Rin come with me." Rin looks behind her and Sakura is there in a dark dress with Rider, now blackened like the others. Rin lifts her hand and Sakura takes it before somehow lifting up her older sister and carrying her inside the school. In the sky the greater grail wails as the blackened servants one by one fall to Gilgamesh. The corrupted grail and Angra Maiynu lose power as each one is defeated. The man himself recalls a half dozen of his servants and they retreat inside the school.

"What do we do now?" The corrupted servant Assassin asks his new master.

Before he can answer a light tear in the sky opens and a comet flies down and crashes into the school. The servants duck and run to cover before standing around the crater. The blackened servants sense something they didn't expect. Another servant, a very powerful servant sent by the uncorrupted grail itself. A shining knight stands up within the crater. The lone servant gasps for breath and looks around noticing the massive hole in the side of the building.

"A Ruler? How interesting." Angra Maiynu snickers and the blackened servants step towards the new enemy.

"Well this is interesting. I guess I'm my own master then?" The knight readies their sword and parries the first blade. The servant kicks one of the altered Archers in the groin and then backs out of the crater.

"They're a Saber class, as well as a Ruler. This isn't good." One of the corrupted Lancers comments as the surviving six regroup on the low ground.

"Looks like I have the high ground. Wouldn't mom be proud." The knight recalls their helmet which forms into the back plate and neck. A young blonde girl in her mid twenties looks down at the corrupted servants and all the evils of the world. "I guess since your all about to die it doesn't really matter if you know my name." The knight takes her sword in both hands and it begins to glow red hot.

"She's activating her noble phantasm!"

"Nani!?"

"Your Orders?"

Angra Maiynu drops his swords and grits his teeth. The other servants look on with fear.

"We are already dead."

Mordred the Knight of Treachery laughs and her sword explodes into a powerful electric beam.

"Damn right you are." Mordred lowers the blade in one powerful arc. Unlike her mother she doesn't need that long of a charging stage and thus isn't left vulnerable.

"Clarent Blood Arthur!"

The crater and half the school are melted into oblivion. Regardless of any servants defense powers her noble phantasm is an instant death to any army that opposes her. Gilgamesh and the few remaining blackened servants look behind them towards the new gaping hole in the school. The new servant looks like a child amid the destruction but Saber Alter knows exactly who she is. Mordred steps forward past the burning hole that was Angra Maiynu. The blast also tore a hole through the corrupted grail in the sky and thus severely weakens all of the blackened servants.

"I love the smell of burning servants in the morning." Mordred grins and reactivates her helmet.

"Ah a Mongrel finally worthy of my tastes. I shall know her name before this battle is done." Gilgamesh grins and summons his chains of heaven. Capturing the tall girl in their iron grip she screams as Gilgamesh drags a dagger across her stomach. As her body disintegrates he turns his attention towards his true prize. Saber Alter and two other corrupted servants dual with the new knight. Only seven of the corrupted servants remain.

"The Holy Grail never ceases to amaze me." Gilgamesh laughs wildly as he summons another three hundred of his finest treasures.


	20. Chapter 20: Dark-Tainted Tyrant

Rider

Rider felt better than she had in decades. Her entire body was on fire as she walked inside the school with her master beside her. Sakura held Rin Tohsaka in her arms like she was a newborn babe. Rin had a concussion and was looking dazed at Rider but the servant gave her no attention. Taking her into the large natatorium Sakura sets her down by the corpse of Caster. Most the the water had already evaporated and a massive pile of thick gore and flesh formed a heaping column into the sky connecting to the grail above. However Caster was only being used as a temporary vessel, the true grail would only be summoned through the heart of a living mage.

Rider felt her blood pulse in her neck, she was already barely clothed but felt as though she was walking through an inferno. She sat in the bleachers overlooking her master while the girl drew out a knife to rip out her sisters heart. Something inside Rider twitch in the back of her mind. Surprisingly her old self managed to put up a decent fight and remained locked in some dark place deep within her. The impromptu vessel formerly called Medea rolled over and from her corpse sprouted tendrils that slowly grew across the tiled floor towards the Tohsaka girls. In its weakened state, without All the Worlds Evils, the corruption was slowly losing and required stronger sustenance.

Sakura was saying something to her sister, Rider could try to overhear her but felt it was pointless. It was between Sakura and Rin. As Rider saved her energy she felt the looming aura of Saber arriving from down the hall. Somehow the sensation was different almost like she grew in power. But there was no doubt it was Saber. Rider stood silently and brandished her great scythe and chain. walking through the double doors to meet her, Rider was surprised to find a younger girl almost identical to Saber but with a disconcerting glare and full plate armor.

"Who are you?" Rider asks sneering. She doesn't really care but needs to buy time for her master.

"Ruler... apparently. It doesn't really matter who I am. You'll be dead soon." Mordred smirks and hefts her bastard sword over her shoulder. As a Ruler class she at her full potential, a blackened rider servant is no match for her.

Rider hinges her body, lowering her chest down to her knees, and charges. At an unnatural speed even for a servant she rockets towards Mordred. She throws her chain out and readies her scythe for a killing blow. Most likely Mordred will parry the first blow but then get caught in the chain web Rider has spun.

Mordred sees the chains flies around her like a web, if she withdraws she'll be trapped and if she advances they'll grow tighter. Mordred contemplates using a command seal but really if she parries the first blow she could strike...

Suddenly the wall and sealing beside them is torn asunder and Gilgamesh and Saber Alter fly past the others.

"Da fuck?!" Mordred only catches a glance of Saber Alter headbutting Gilgamesh with her legs wrapped around his waste. The King of Heroes bites down on his teeth in pain as three dozen spears and swords chase after them trying to stab Saber Alter. A dagger and several arrowheads are embedded in Saber Alters back but she is unfazed by them. The two break through the other wall and the second story of the building collapses around them. Mordred leaps back grabbing one of Riders chains and pulling it. That particular chain was connected to all the others and pulls the knot tight throwing Rider off balance and sending her flying into the falling debris. Mordred evades shattered desks and metal lockers falling like missiles. Now outside in the school playground Mordred looks up and sees a good portion of the school is now a pile of rubble while the rest is either floating in the school alongside the grotesque meat sacks that form the corrupted grail. The source of the bile is in the pool that Mordred was trying to make her way to.

"Why was I summoned to deal with this," Mordred remarks wishing she were somewhere else.

Inside the drained pool, Rin sloshes her brain trying to shake her eyes into focus. She feel ice cold on her back and when she tries to sit up she screams in pain as the tendrils have imbued themselves into her skin. Her sister is kneeling above her smiling.

"Hello Rin, don't worry it'll only hurt for a little while longer. Then you'll become part of something really bad that'll kill a lot of people."

"What... Sa... Sakura..."

"Don't talk, there's no point anymore."

"I... I..."

Sakura leans down so she can hear her sisters last words.

"Sorry..." Rin picks up the knife lying beside them and stabs it into Sakura's neck.

Sakura screams and jumps up. Rin looses her strength and drops the knife. Blood gushes out of the wound and once the first drop touches the corrupted mass, tendrils sprout out and grab at Sakura looking for more magecraft. Rin feels the cold leave her body and using the last of her mana to grab Sakura and pull her away from the biomass. Picking back up the knife she stabs her again in the throat, and again and again. It soon becomes easier for her and soon her sisters limp body drops over Rin. The tendrils slowly creep around them both but prefer the fresh corpse over the broken mage. The tendrils lift Sakura up about three feet and tie themselves across her before pressing her into the large pile of flesh. Once the fresh blood from her open throat reaches the central column the tendrils tighten and Rin hears Sakura's neck break as her head is swallowed into the lesser grail. After it slips her into its lips the area around her turns black and the red flesh suddenly decays and dies. The corruption has eaten a piece of itself and now a chain reaction has begun. Rin didn't actually know that would happen and simply tried to stop Sakura from summoning the grail.

An ouroboros effect ripples across the base of the meat pile. Saber Alter feels like she had her spine ripped out from her back and collapses to the ground. Gilgamesh drags himself away before teleporting to safety. Saber Alter lets out a scream as her direct source of life and mana rips itself apart. The column explodes into black blood and the sky opens up into rain as the summoning circle shatters. The rain is corrosive to the blackened servant, and now that she made a hole in the sealing she is bathed in the blood. As fast as she can heal herself, the persistent rainfall burns away parts of her skin and clothing. Fighting her exhaustion, loss of mana, and searing pain Saber Alter gets up and staggers into the ruined hallway of whats left of the school.

Mordred looks up at the sky as it opens up into rain clouds and the sunset. The smoking ash and magical energy disperse as the lesser grail explodes and collapses into a pile of muck. Most of that muck seems to land right on Mordred and she wipes off the slivering guts from her face and shoulders. Looking around none of the blackened servants remain in the courtyard but she sees a familiar servant trapped under a chunk of stone. Walking over to Rider the servant screams in agony at the raining blood. Although Mordred feels fine, although she lost her appetite, she assumes the blackened servants are in pain from the leeching poison of the corrupted grail.

"Unfortunate, you had potential." Mordred pities the dying create before silencing her. Pulling the blade from the woman's breast a trickle of blood slips out of her mouth, just before she disintegrates Mordred thinks she sees Medusa smile.

The sprouting volcano of blood dies down and the rotting flesh begins to collapse into oblivion. Mordred however senses a final opponent.

"Is that you Mother? Why aren't I surprised. It seems fate enjoys repeating itself." Mordred flips Clarent Blood Arthur around her hand like a simple switchblade.

"Mordred... I remember," Saber Alter walks out in only a black nightgown. Although Saber Alter is the true self and opinions of Arturia Pendragon. She isn't really related to Mordred. More like a parasite that has taken over the host of her mother. Arturia that Mordred knows is gone, but Saber Alter still recognizes the result of her seed.

"I don't know what has become of you King of Knights, but you aren't capable of beating me now that I am beyond my potential." Mordred smiles and activates her helmet, the visor flashing over her head encasing her sharp facial features.

"You misunderstand poor Knight of Treachery, if you think I won't go all out on you just because your the daughter of the body I inhabit then you are mistaken." Saber Alter smiles the same smile and actives her plate armor.

Mordred does not know what her mother means, true she senses the dark corruption within her mothers heart but it seems greater than even the grail can comprehend.

"Saber, Stray Mongrel... have you forgotten about me already?" Gilgamesh arrives sitting on a glass castle hovering in the sky.

"Did you really just call me a stray dog?" Mordred mumbles under her helmet.

The three servants eye each other in a standoff. The morning light begins to crest over the ocean signaling dawn. The ruins of the school remain hidden in the bounded field, they have only a few hours before any witness should arrive.

"I admit you exceeded my expectations Ruler. I did not think a servant summoned by the grail could defeat so many corrupted slaves. I offer you my respect before you're death."

"Stand back Archer, this is between Ruler and myself."

"Silence! Saber I shall deal with you in a matter of moments my desire. Let a duel between like minded champions be fought uninterrupted."

Saber Alter steps between Mordred and Gilgamesh, half her mind questions her judgement but she writes it off as maternal obligation.

"You will not hurt her Archer. I will not let you."

Mordred steps forward, fuming from embarrassment.

"Mother! I can handle this on my own."

"Do you let you're mother settle your challenges for you Ruler. Truly Pathetic."

"I will always protect my daughter from a monster such as yourself. That is not just my duty as a king or a knight, but my only true ideal." Saber Alter is surprised by her own words, they seem to come from deep inside her. Somehow, her old self still resides within her.

"Some would say a daughter must be protected from her own mother." Gilgamesh grins and summons forth his Gate of Babylon.

Mordred remains silent, _How... How could she even say that. She wants to protect me? She killed me. She stopped me from protecting her._

Saber Alter summons her darkest energy. Her cruelty soaks her blade fanning the flames of tyranny and hubris.

"Dark-Tainted Tyrant," Saber Alter speaks the words softly but the bright glow of her sword reveals she is activating her Noble Phantasm.

"You truly think a meager Noble Phantasm could defeat me?" Gilgamesh boasts but summons another five hundred spears all the same.

"No! But two can," Mordred steps beside her mother. "Clarent Blood Arthur!" The red and black blades glow hot as their energy swirls around them mixing together into a colossal beam.

Gilgamesh fires nine hundred of his treasures but they disintegrate from the swirling energy. He summons a thousands, then ten thousand, but still none of the blades penetrate either of the Sabers.

"What magic?" Gilgamesh never thought he'd have to go all out just to wound two lesser servants. He dispels his chariot and charges, summoning the Chains of Heaven as well as a hundred thousand swords. The raw uncontrollable energy splinters the blades into sand and dust and burn away even the chains of Babylon. Gilgamesh roars and doubles his summoned weapons, then triples. The blade block out the sun shattering themselves in a wave of steel and gold. Closer and closer the blade get, a halberd hits Mordred in the head but breaks across her helmet leaving only a small cut on her cheek. A dagger lodges itself into Saber Alters thigh but she ignores the pain. Gilgamesh is running out of mana, but he gets closer and closer so he ignores the strain on his connection to the world. Ten steps, seven, six, Gilgamesh withdraws Ea once more. Mordred and Saber Alter lower their swords. The full might of two Noble Phantasms collapse around Gilgamesh. His armor and hair are burned away, but he only has a few more feet. As his skin burns and his physical form disintegrates Gilgamesh runs out of weapons in his infinite treasure trove before he dies.

Mordred and Saber Alter both collapse after the combined blast. The energy that flowed through them amplified their connection. Saber Alter's corruption was burned away but Mordred's contract with the Holy Grail was severed. The connection was also oddly sexual, the two servants became one person for a time. Their thoughts and desires revealed to the other and even their darkest secrets laid bare before the other. Mordred pulls off her helmet and gasps for breath, a heavy pit in her stomach makes her feel like she was kicked by a mule. Saber Alter's skin tingles as the black mud burns away leaving her a hollowed form of the dark servant. Mordred feels an unfamiliar weight in her pelvis. Between her legs she feels the form of a man as if it naturally hung their all this time. Saber Alter wipes the sweat from her brow, she slips a finger into her mouth from the exchange with her daughter. _I really love being a masochist._

"Mom?" Mordred is less concerned about her sudden loss of magical energy and more about the thing between her legs.

"I never told you how I mated with your mother... well I guess you can figure it out." Saber Alter smiles as her legs begin to disintegrate. The poison of All the Worlds Evils kept her alive, and without it she no longer serves a purpose in this world.

Rin Tohsaka steps out into the ruined hallway. She sensed the magical energy and some of it collected inside her.

"I would have liked to stay..." Saber Alter looks away from her daughter and glances at the sunrise. She knows her child will be in good hands.

"Mother!" Mordred tries to reach towards her. Despite the treachery, despite the hatred, despite the pain. She still wanted to say goodbye.

Saber Alter dies with a smile on her face. She doesn't return to the Hill on Camlann. She goes someplace else.

Mordred looks around, suddenly all the magical energy dissipates. Her armor and sword disappear and she is left in white rags barely covering her nude form.

Rin sits down next to the slightly older girl. If Rin had to guess Mordred was only about four years older than her. A piece of Arturia Pendragon is left in both of them. A shard of a memory tying the two souls together for eternity. Rin tries not to look down but can help noticing Mordred has recently become very well endowed. Mordred senses Rin's wondering eyes and is surprisingly turned on. She still tries to cover herself all the same. A piece of her mother is still drawn to the young girl. They never had a chance together, but Mordred is still here.

"Why am I still alive?" Mordred no longer senses any of her mana or connection to the holy grail. Her command spells have disappear and only the small cut on her cheek remains bleeding.

"I have no idea." Rin remains naked next to Mordred. The two face away from the sunrise as it slowly covers their backs and legs.

The battle did not resolve as the greater grail had hoped. Its Ruler was left scarred and infected with the black mud of the corruption. The lesser grail itself was destroyed and its corruption purged. Perhaps in the next war things will go differently.


	21. Chapter 21: Bloodline of a King

Epilogue

60 years later

She had never been to Japan before. Her parents rarely talked about the last war. Her mother was a mage from the Clocktower and thus she was the only descendant of a victor of the Holy Grail War. However the call to arms was once again initiated. In 2064 she is a few years older than her mother when she entered the war. She was the master of Archer although he died early on. On her 20th birthday she bought a plane ticket and flew to the land of the rising sun, her mother's homeland. It wasn't difficult to find the Tohsaka Mansion. It was torn down years ago and turned into a parking garage. But still, she felt the magical aura of the Holy Grail. Tracing a summoning sign she pulls out her artifact to summon a servant. A small chip of rock and paint no bigger than a coin. Her mother searched for years in England looking for such a piece. The artifacts capable of summoning a heroic spirit are few and far between. The elite mages of the Clock tower and their powerful families usually have a few locked away. It is said it was part of the stone that held a sword, but she only cared about summoning a Saber. She tucks a strand of long blonde hair behind her small ear. She had a small scar along her jawline from her training years back in Wales with her _father_. Her father often said they looked alike but she had the eyes of a Tohsaka. She makes the markings in the bottom of the dimly light parking garage. Since it is nearly midnight she doesn't expect any unwanted visitors.

Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation

Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.

I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!

An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!

From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance! _  
_

A gush of wind blows throughout the parking garage. She is nearly knocked back but sees a great war stallion with a knight atop. The figure is bathed in the white glow of her spear. The woman wears the pelt of a lion draped across her back and a golden crown that around her head. The servant steps off her horse hefting a massive lance as if it was a toothpick.

"I am Lancer, servant of the Holy Grail... Are You My Master?" a different Artoria Pendragon looks down at the small woman who summoned her. She is taken aback at their resemblance, except her eyes. This woman has eyes like a mage.


End file.
